Un paseo por Las Nubes
by Isla de Thera
Summary: Un hombre solitario, una mujer abandonada, una mentira piadosa... y un lugar especial donde todas las heridas pueden curarse. AU, basado en la historia de la película del mismo título.
1. Deseos de cosas imposibles

_Por consejo de mi sufrida lectora Ginevre (gracias por todos y cada uno de tus comentarios a mi otra historia), he modificado mis planes y me saltaré mis buenas intenciones de no publicar nada que no esté totalmente terminado._

_Pero, ¡qué demonios!, ahora mismo me apetecía desempolvar esta historia, y como voy a tener más tiempo (cruzo los dedos), espero no tardar demasiado en actualizar... no más de tres meses para cada capítulo..._

_Así que bueno, espero que les guste. Este fic es diferente a todo lo que yo haya publicado hasta ahora, se me antojaba una historia rosa, romántica sin más (aunque la deformación profesional se hará evidente en algunas cosas), y he tomado como base de la historia una película que me encanta (por más cursi que sea, cada vez que la echan en la tele, me la trago): Un paseo por las nubes, con Keanu Reeves y Aitana Sánchez-Gijón. Los personajes siguen siendo los de JK Rowling. Y mío solo es el batiburrillo resultante de mezclar ambas._

_Un último aviso: por comodidad, he etiquetado la historia como un Harry-Ginny. Pero en este fic sale hasta el tato, y por supuesto hay muuuucho Ron-Hermione._

_Que la disfruten._

**: 1-Deseos de cosas imposibles**

El joven sintió el viento salado soplándole a la cara, y lo aspiró con fruición. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a estar en alta mar, pero la línea de costa de San Francisco se recortaba con claridad contra el amanecer, y saber que esas eran sus últimas horas en el ejército, sus últimas horas embarcado, le daban una deliciosa sensación de libertad, así que cerró sus ojos, de un verde luminoso, y volvió a respirar profundamente el aire salino que le alborotaba los recortados mechones de cabello negro.

Tenía que hacer acopio de ese aroma para cuando volviera a tierra, porque no pensaba volver a pisar un barco en su vida. De hecho, los cuatro años que había pasado en la guerra, saltando de isla en isla, embarcando y desembarcando, le habían convencido de que su futuro estaba tierra adentro. En cuanto lo licenciaran, pensaba convencer a su mujer para que recogieran los pocos bártulos que tenían algun valor e invirtieran sus ahorros en comprar un terreno en el interior. Si no llegaba para una granja, al menos una casa, acogedora y cálida, donde pudieran empezar una nueva vida, olvidándose de la guerra.

Al llegar al muelle, la multitud se agolpaba esperando a los héroes vencedores de Japón. Madres, esposas, hijos, hermanos,… agitaban sus manos hacia el imponente acorazado. El joven había escrito a su mujer avisándole del día de llegada, y recomendándole que no acudiera al muelle, donde la aglomeración les haría difícil encontrarse, amén de que resultaría llamativa. Sin embargo, al descender del barco, reconoció sentir algo de envidia al ver como sus compañeros se abrazaban a los familiares que los recibían, mientras él se quedaba solo. El pobre huérfano solitario, otra vez.

Se despidió con un saludo rápido de sus compañeros de litera en esta última travesía… pocos quedaban de los que había formado su escuadrón al comienzo de la guerra. Una punzada de dolor lo atravesó al recordar a Colin, su mejor amigo, que había muerto cuando la guerra ya casi estaba ganada. Solo se había alistado, y solo se licenciaría. Pero al menos, ahora la tenía a ella, y con ella, un hogar. Con paso más alegre, se encaminó a su apartamento.

**00000**

Una joven de larga melena pelirroja recogía lentamente sus pertenencias para embalarlas y mandarlas por correo a casa. No paraba de pensar en el encuentro que había tenido, la noche anterior, con su amante.

_-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo – la joven miraba con dureza al hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, las piernas cruzadas con indolencia y un rostro que expresaba más fastidio que comprensión._

_-Nena, tú sabes que soy un espíritu libre… lo sabías cuando nos conocimos, nunca te he engañado respecto a eso. _

_-No, nunca me has engañado respecto a eso… me he engañado yo sola. Pero creí que por lo menos merecía que me lo dijeras a la cara, y no con esta asquerosa carta.- ella esgrimió un manoseado papel. Él se encogió de hombros._

_-Sabes que tú me gustas, nena, pero… a mi no me van esos convencionalismos, y no es justo que cambiemos las reglas a mitad del juego._

_La joven miró fijamente al maduro hombre que ahora se pasaba una mano por el abundante cabello ondulado y buscaba un pitillo en su chaqueta. Ese gesto, que en otro tiempo la había derretido, ahora le cayó como un balde de agua fría, como la confirmación de su indiferencia. Estaba sola. Bien, pues lo estaría. No pensaba rogar. Ni llorar. _

_-De acuerdo. Supongo que esto es una despedida – recogió el bolso que había dejado en la mesa y se volvió a mirarlo, para fijar bien en su mente el rostro del que pensó que era el hombre de su vida._

_-Nena, espero que todo te vaya muy bien. Te lo mereces._

Las palabras de su ex amante seguían resonando en su mente mientras acaba de hacer la maleta. Sí, por supuesto que se merecía algo bueno. Siempre lo había tenido, una buena familia, una infancia feliz, gente que la quería y le demostraba el afecto que ese perro le negaba ahora. A pesar de la cálida temperatura de principios de verano, un escalofrío la sacudió. Acababa de darse cuenta de ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa por un abrazo, porque alguien le demostrara cariño. De inmediato pensó en su numerosa familia, y se preguntó si después de lo que había pasado, y de lo que iba a pasar, ellos también le darían la espalda.

**00000**

La joven de frondosa melena castaña recogió sus útiles de trabajo y los introdujo en un maletín de suave piel. La consulta no había sido muy fructífera, pero sabía que debía tener paciencia. Su amigo estaba destruido, más moral que físicamente, y soportaba el tipo de heridas que nunca sanan del todo. De momento, seguiría conformándose con que aceptara recibir sus visitas, y con que a veces dijera alguna palabra que le diera continuidad a su charla. ¡Qué vacía se sentía al acabar esas visitas! Le resultaban agotadoras, mantener todo el peso de la conversación, si es que se la podía llamar así, y sobre todo, comparar la situación con lo que había sido antes de la guerra, cuando su pelirrojo compañero de clase había sido el alma de todas las fiestas, el eje de la diversión. La explosión que lo había desfigurado también se había llevado ese espíritu juguetón que tanto se echaba de menos en su casa.

La doctora suspiró. Si la casa de la familia de su amigo mantenía ese tono sombrío, es que algo iba muy mal aun después de la guerra. Con nostalgia, recordó las risas que siempre llenaban el jardín, y las añoró de forma dolorosa. Ella siempre había sido muy seria, y a veces incluso había reprendido a los ruidosos pelirrojos, pero secretamente los envidiaba. Y justo ahora se daba cuenta de que daría algunos años de su vida por volver a sentir la alegría respirando en esa casa, aunque solo fuera por si ella podía disfrutar de algunas migajas de esa alegría.

**00000**

Desde la ventana, un joven pelirrojo observó cómo se marchaba la visita. Ella no había fallado ni un solo día desde que volvió a Las Nubes. Y él se lo agradecía doblemente, por él, y por los que no le decían nada. Verla era como recibir los regalos la mañana de Navidad, y la visita se había convertido en un agradable y cotidiano pedacito de cielo, la clase de feliz rutina en la que su familia vivía antes de que la guerra lo desbaratara casi todo.

El joven suspiró sin dejar de mirar la silueta castaña que se alejaba. En el pasado se había quejado de lo insignificante que era su vida, de lo opacado que se sentía entre los demás. Ahora, daría lo que le pidieran por un poco de normalidad, aunque él volviera a ser invisible**.**

**00000**

_A ver, se admiten apuestas: ¿quién es quién? ¡Lo puse fácil!_


	2. De vuelta a casa

**A la Yaya le gustaba el cine clásico y leer: así que esta historia es para ella.  
><strong>

**2- De vuelta a casa**

-¡Cariño! ¡Cariño, ábreme! ¡Soy Harry! – los golpes sobre la puerta del apartamento reverberaban en el pasillo. Nadie contestó en la siguiente media hora, así que Harry, aun vestido con su uniforme, pero ya con la licencia y la modesta suma que había conseguido ahorrar en cuatro años en el ejército en el bolsillo, soltó el petate en el suelo y se sentó en la escalera.

Tuvo que esperar otra hora más hasta que oyó llegar a alguien. Se asomó al rellano, y su cara se iluminó. Cho seguía siendo tan bella como la recordaba, tan bella como cuando se casaron, solo tres días antes de que él embarcara hacia las islas Hawai.

-¡Harry! – él no esperó más para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, ansiando reconocer el calor y el tacto de su esposa, el que lo había ayudado a sobrevivir durante cuatro años. Torpemente, una llave salió a relucir, y entraron en el apartamento.

-Te he echado tanto de menos… ven. – Harry la arrastró hacia la cama deseando a su mujer tanto como había deseado estar, por fin, en casa.

00000

Cuando Harry se despertó, estaba amaneciendo. Se colocó las gafas y se incorporó un poco en la almohada para observar a Cho, su cuerpo suave y de piel aceitunada enredado en las sábanas, y el pelo negrísimo tapándole parte de la cara. Tan bella como el día que la conoció en la lavandería. Por la mañana, él le pidió que no le almidonara las camisas del uniforme, y ella le sonrió. Por la tarde, cuando las recogió, ella lloraba y a Harry se le encogió el corazón. Le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero ella no quiso hablar y se metió en la trastienda.

Harry decidió que, a cinco días para embarcarse hacia las islas Hawai para empezar la guerra, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que esperar a la joven de ojos rasgados para secarle las lágrimas o, en su defecto, ofrecerle un hombro donde seguir llorando. La invitó a cenar, y ella le contó que la habían despedido y que, aunque su origen era chino y no japonés, las medidas de aislamiento de la población sospechosa de colaborar con el enemigo, que el gobierno había tomado desde el principio de la guerra, la ponían en una situación delicada. Sin familia y sin trabajo, su futuro era tenebroso.

Harry sintió que se le derretía el corazón por aquella huérfana de pestañas imposibles, y dedicó el segundo día de la semana que le quedaba antes de embarcarse a convencerla de que el apellido Potter sonaba mucho más americano que Chang; el tercer día lo ocuparon sacando la licencia de matrimonio y comprando unas sencillas alianzas que usaron por la tarde en la oficina del juez de paz; el cuarto día se les fue en alquilar un apartamento y en estrenar apasionadamente la única habitación, el salón y el baño.

El quinto día, Cho ayudó a Harry a hacer el petate, y se despidieron entre promesas de escribir diariamente de él, y ruegos para que no se arriesgara inútilmente dejándola desamparada, de ella.

Sonriendo, Harry volvió al presente, y le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara. Él había cumplido sus promesas. No se había dejado matar, aun cuando hubo días que creyó imposible seguir con vida; y le había escrito una carta tras otra, auténticos novelones unas, apenas frases apresuradas en la tensa espera de una batalla, otras.

Cuando Cho despertara tenían que hablar de lo que contenían esas cartas, porque muchas habían quedado sin contestación. En ellas le había expresado su deseo de instalarse en el campo, de comprar un terreno de cultivo y criar allí a sus hijos. Aun desde la cama, dio un vistazo al apartamento, que aunque aseado y habitable, desprendía un inconfundible aire de provisionalidad.

-Quiero echar raíces, Cho. Juntos podremos – musitó el joven en el oído de su mujer. Cho empezó a moverse y abrió lentamente los ojos. – Buenos días – Harry le sonrió con adoración. - ¿Has tenido bonitos sueños?

-Sí…- Cho se estiró bajo las sábanas, que se ciñeron a su cuerpo. – Pero parece que tú no, ¿verdad? Gritaste en sueños, parecía que tenías una pesadilla y no paraste de moverte hasta que te abracé.

Harry tensó la mandíbula. Las pesadillas lo asaltaban desde Iwo Jima, y no tenía ganas de hablar de eso ahora. Los malos sueños se irían cuando comenzara su nueva vida con su esposa.

-Sería por el viaje – eludió el asunto con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres desayunar? Y tenemos que hacer planes- el joven sacó su fibroso cuerpo de la cama y se puso unos pantalones antes de dirigirse a la hornilla que había en una esquina del salón.

-Hay galletas y café en algun sitio… la verdad, yo suelo desayunar fuera – Cho lo siguió hacia el salón y lo abrazó por la espalda. – Por cierto, cariño, ¡te he conseguido un trabajo!

Harry se giró, dejando que la cafetera empezara humear.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un trabajo? ¿En San Francisco?

Cho asintió con entusiasmo mientras acariciaba el torso ligeramente velludo de su marido.

-Cuando me escribiste avisando de que te licenciaban, me fui a la oficina del ejército para los veteranos… se están encargando de conseguirle trabajo a muchos de los que vuelven, y bueno, tuve que rogar un poco por aquí y por allá, pero al final, conseguí que te admitieran en Bertie Botts SL.

-¿Y eso qué es? – la cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, no solo por la información, sino también por efecto de las manos de su mujer acariciando su cuerpo.

-Es una fábrica de chocolates muy conocida, cariño. Vas a representarlos por todo el estado, ofreciendo muestras a tiendas, pastelerías,… El sueldo es bueno, y algunas veces podré viajar contigo para que no pases mucho tiempo solo. – la voz de Cho era suave como terciopelo, pero Harry se rebeló un segundo.

-Pero… yo no quiero viajar por todo el estado, Cho, te lo escribí en las cartas. Quiero que vivamos en un sitio tranquilo, establecernos en el campo tal vez.

-Oh, sí, las cartas. Mira Harry, yo no puedo irme de San Francisco justo ahora que Madame Malkin me ha ofrecido que me encargue de coser sus trajes de alta costura… Es un trabajo estupendo, y el señor Botts solo pone una condición, que te pongas el uniforme, dicen que así impresionarás a los clientes. – Harry empezó a negar con la cabeza justo cuando las manos de Cho descendieron de la línea de su abdomen para perderse más abajo. – Y tú estás tan guapo de uniforme. ¿Ya te dije que por eso me enamoré de ti?

Cho se apoderó de los labios de su marido, que renunció a tener ningun pensamiento racional más hasta que ella acabara de hacer eso tan delicioso que le estaba haciendo bajo la cinturilla del pantalón.

00000

En el despacho del señor Arthur Weasley, la actividad comenzaba muy temprano. Como de costumbre, el dueño de la finca planificaba el trabajo del día con su hijo Ronald, antes de salir a recorrer el viñedo. Arthur era muy consciente de que la saneada situación económica de que disfrutaban, después de haber estado al borde de la ruina en la época de la prohibición del alcohol, era consecuencia directa de su trabajo infatigable. Aunque en los últimos años se apoyaba cada vez más en su hijo menor, Arthur quería pensar que seguía siendo imprescindible; no obstante, la tragedia que había sacudido a la familia en los últimos años le había restado buena parte de su empuje. Poco a poco, depositaba en Ron más responsabilidades, pero aun estaba lejano el día en que él decidiera retirarse del todo y dejarle las riendas del negocio, porque al joven le faltaba mucha experiencia.

-Con las buena cosecha que vamos a tener este año, habrá que contratar a más jornaleros, papá. – Ron empezó a recoger los papeles que habían estado examinando, ya quería salir al viñedo. Soportaba ese trabajo de oficina solo porque no había nadie más para hacerlo. Deseaba con toda su alma que sus hermanos Bill o Percy dejaran de hacer eso tan importante que hacían y que los mantenía fuera del negocio familiar, para poder dedicarse él solo al viñedo. – He pensado en poner algunos avisos en el periódico.

-No lo hagas. Tendremos una avalancha de gente pidiendo trabajo, sobre todo con esa cantidad de veteranos licenciados de la guerra.

-¿Y qué tienen de malo? Los llaman veteranos, pero la mayoría son gente joven y dispuesta a trabajar… ¿no deberíamos echarles una mano?

Arthur miró con tristeza a su hijo. El tema de la guerra les causaba una honda tristeza, por muchos motivos.

-Sabes bien que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a esos muchachos a volver a la vida civil… ojalá todos puedan – padre e hijo dirigieron involuntariamente sus ojos hacia el piso de arriba – Pero no quiero a un montón de jóvenes violentos, sí violentos, hijo, llevan cuatro años siendo soldados y eso no se olvida así como así, y lo último que necesitamos aquí es a un montón de jóvenes violentos con acceso a bebidas alcohólicas y dinero en el bolsillo. Ya dieron problemas el año pasado, y no quiero que vuelva a pasar este.

Ron reconoció que el razonamiento de su padre era lógico, y se plegó a él. Discutir con su padre nunca era fácil, pero no era un hombre arbitrario.

-Bien, entonces simplemente hablaré con Seamus y Lee para que corran la voz en la ciudad de que necesitaremos gente de confianza. Te apuesto a que algunos de los jornaleros que los Malfoy preferirán trabajar con nosotros.

-Yo también lo creo, pero preferiría no entrar en esa competencia.- Ron sabía que su padre evitaba cuidadosamente interferir con los Malfoy, los dueños de la mayor bodega de la región, aunque a veces eso supusiera perder oportunidades de negocio. A veces, le fastidiaba mucho ese temor de su padre, pero otras entendía que su prudencia les evitaba conflictos mayores.

-Bueno, hemos terminado, ¿no? Voy a llegarme a la linde del sur…

-Papa… - Ron se pasó una mano por el cabello pelirrojo y crespo, y dudó antes de seguir hablando – Quería pedirte permiso…

-No necesitas mi permiso para hacer nada en La Madriguera, Ron.

-Bueno, tu consejo más bien… Quiero dar una fiesta.

Arthur enarcó la ceja, sin entender. No tenía pensamiento de dar ninguna fiesta, pero no obstaculizaría que su hijo lo hiciera.

-Una fiesta…

-Quiero celebrar el 4 de julio.

-El día de la independencia…

-Con fuegos artificiales. – Arthur empezó a entender cuál era el problema – Quiero que George construya un castillo de fuegos artificiales. – Ron respiró hondo. Ya lo había soltado. Observó agitado que su padre se levantaba del sillón y empezaba a pasear por el despacho, echando miradas huidizas al piso de arriba.

-Ron, hijo. Ya sabes que George… ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Te ha dicho él que quiere hacerlo? – la esperanza brotaba de los ojos del señor Weasley, azules como los de su hijo menor.

-No hemos hablado de eso. – "ni de eso ni de nada", pensó Ron. Su hermano lo ignoraba olímpicamente, igual que a todos los demás. Bueno, excepto a ella.

-Hijo, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Papá, ya sé que nadie tiene ganas de fiesta, ni a ti te gustan, ni mamá quiere, pero yo creo… que es hora de que volvamos a la normalidad. Dentro de lo que podamos. Y el 4 de julio es el día perfecto, empieza el verano, se anuncia la vendimia, Ginny volverá de la universidad, y mamá podría hacer la tarta con la receta de la abuela, y George siempre se encargaba de hacer el castillo de fuegos. Será como antes. - los ojos azules de Ron echaban chipas por una emoción en que se mezclaban los recuerdos y las esperanzas.

-Algunas cosas nunca vuelven, hijo. – Arthur sonó derrotado.

-Ya lo sé, papá, pero la vida sigue, ¿no? Eso es lo que tú le dices a mamá, lo que dice el tío Bilius. La vida sigue.

Ni un músculo de la cara de Arthur se movió, pero en su interior se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su hijo.

-Hazlo si quieres, Ron. Pero en cuanto a George, te recomendaría que hablaras con él cuando esté aquí Hermione. Sabes que es la única que consigue algo de él.

00000

-Conseguirás un montón de clientes, ya lo verás, Harry. Y para fin de año, podremos mudarnos a otro sitio, una casa más grande. Solo tienes que ser encantador con todo el mundo y vender muchos bombones. ¿Llevas el muestrario? – Cho hablaba sin parar mientras le ajustaba la camisa de su uniforme, la corbata y lo hacía ponerse otra vez la gorra. Había jurada no volver a ponerse esa gorra, que le alborotaba el pelo aun más de lo habitual hasta dejarlo impresentable. Que él recordara, Cho no hablaba tanto cuando se conocieron. Claro que entonces ella había pasado buen aparte del tiempo llorando.

-Cariño, la corbata ya está bien. Lo tengo todo preparado, y el tren sale dentro de una hora. Mejor vámonos a la estación.

-Sí, de paso puedes dejarme en el trabajo para que todas las chicas se mueran de envidia al verte. ¿Sabes que algunas no se creían que fuera tu mujer de verdad? Tuve que enseñarles tus cartas para que me creyeran.

Harry se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Les enseñaste mis cartas? ¡Cho, esas cartas eran personales! – no pudo evitar el tono molesto de su voz. El semblante de su mujer se ensombreció, pero inmediatamente se repuso.

-Harry, mi amor, no se lo leí "todo"… solo lo suficiente para que no tuvieran dudas de que mi marido era todo un oficial del ejército de Estados Unidos.

-Yo no soy oficial- gruñó Harry.

-Bueno, sargento o lo que sea. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí estar aquí, sola, sin saber si ibas a volver o no, temiendo por ti. – los ojos de Cho se llenaron de lágrimas. Y Harry no podía soportar las lágrimas en una mujer, así que la abrazó y dio por terminada la conversación.

-Vámonos, o perderé el tren.


	3. ¿Ligero de equipaje?

** 3- ¿LIGERO DE EQUIPAJE?**

Al final, Harry acompañó a Cho a la puerta de la boutique donde trabajaba. Se habían despedido en la puerta con un largo y apasionado beso que él hubiera querido prolongar. Pero ahora estaba en un tren a punto de partir, con la perspectiva de estar varias semanas lejos de su casa y de su mujer. Otra vez en ruta. Harry se frotó la frente para evitar la tensión que se acumulaba. Había jurado no volver a empezar su vida errante, la que había llevado hasta los once años, siempre haciendo y deshaciendo el petate, como luego le había ocurrido otra vez en el ejército. Pero Cho tenía razón. Con los ahorros que tenían no era suficiente. Tendría que trabajar algun tiempo en la ciudad antes de poder llevar a cabo su sueño de mudarse al campo.

Con el tiempo justo, subió al tren que lo llevaría a Sacramento y avanzó por el vagón. Encontró su asiento y colocó la bolsa de cuero donde llevaba el resto de sus pertenencias al reposaequipajes del techo. Al bajar los brazos vio a una menuda joven intentando izar una voluminosa y anticuada maleta al mismo portaequipajes.

-Disculpe, señorita. Yo la ayudaré. – Harry agarró la maleta por los extremos y maniobró con pericia en el reducido pasillo hasta que la depositó en su sitio – Si luego necesita ayuda para bajarla, no dude en decírmelo, voy hasta la última parada. – Harry le enseñó el billete que llevaba en la mano aún.

-Yo me quedo antes. – la chica parecía sorprendida por la irrupción de Harry, pero reaccionó con una sonrisa tensa y también le enseñó su billete – Muchas gracias.

Súbitamente, el tren arrancó, provocando un violento cimbronazo en el interior del vagón. Los pasajeros que aún estaban de pie se agarraron a los asientos más cercanos, y lo mismo intentó hacer Harry cuando el peso de la chica, desequilibrada por el movimiento, se le vino encima y lo derribó, quedando ella sobre él en el pasillo del vagón.

Por un momento Harry sintió que le faltaba la respiración, por el golpe que se había dado en la espalda, pero de inmediato notó que la respiración también le faltaba por el peso de la mujer sobre él. Se subió las gafas, que se le habían deslizado un poco por la caída, y pudo fijarse en el tono increíblemente pálido del rostro de la muchacha, y en la insondable mirada de sus ojos pardos. ¿Qué había en esos ojos?

La pura necesidad de respirar lo obligó a moverse, y ella también se agitó, incómoda por la postura. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban enredas en algo, concretamente en las del joven de gafas, y sus manos se apoyaban también en el pecho de él, y por muy firme que lo sintiera bajo sus palmas, no era el sitio donde debían estar. Se deslizó hacia un lado hasta que notó el suelo del vagón, al fin un contacto no embarazoso, gracias a dios, y él también pareció reaccionar bajo ella, y empezaron a levantarse agarrándose de aquí y de allá.

-Lo siento, caballero. – uno y otra se alisaban la ropa, el uniforme caqui él, una estrecha falda oscura y una blusa estampada ella. Evitaban mirarse a los ojos, pero Harry se fijó sin saber por qué en sus manos, pequeñas y nerviosas. Repentinamente, ella se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose la boca, y convulsionó, proyectándose de nuevo contra Harry, que escuchó un sonido desagradable justo antes de notar que el vómito le manchaba la hasta entonces impecable camisa verdosa.

**00000**

Ron tocó con los nudillos en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Una voz femenina le dio permiso para entrar.

-Hola, Ron. – Hermione no se giró para saludarlo, atareada como estaba en masajear las piernas de George. Observó como pasaba sus ágiles manos, embadurnadas en una pomada de olor penetrante, desde los dedos de los pies hasta los muslos de su hermano, mientras este, tumbado boca abajo en la camilla dispuesta junto a la ventana, mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción. – Ya casi termino, pasa.

-No importa, Hermione. Ya que estás aquí, aprovecho para invitarte.

La joven, sin parar su tarea, ahora sí que lo miró, medio extrañada y medio interesada. También George reaccionó a las palabras de Ron, y abrió los ojos. Por un momento, su mirada pareció recuperar la chispa que la había caracterizado siempre.

-¿Invitarme? ¿A qué?

-Vamos a celebrar el 4 de julio con una verbena. Aprovecharemos que llegan Ginny y Bill, y pondremos una carpa en el cenador, haremos una barbacoa, y espero que George – Hermione notó la leve vacilación en la voz de Ron – quiera montar uno de sus fabulosos castillos de fuegos artificiales.

La mente de la doctora funcionaba a toda máquina, y en varios niveles, como en ella era costumbre. Por un lado, no dejó de masajear las piernas de su paciente y amigo, mientras que intentaba descifrar la expresión de su cara, lo cual era complicado por la postura en que se hallaban. En un tercer nivel, no perdía ojo del ansioso rostro de Ron Weasley, que le hacía unos gestos pretendidamente sutiles para que ella animara a George a contestarle. Demasiadas señales para procesarlas con rapidez.

Hermione aun se sorprendía de cómo se había convertido en la intermediaria entre la familia Weasley y George. Aunque habían sido compañeros de clase en el instituto durante años, y formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos, era muy consciente de que la amistad que los unía antes de que ella se marchara a San Francisco a estudiar medicina no había sido tan estrecha. Hermione era demasiado independiente, y George tenía a Fred. A menudo los dos revoltosos gemelos se habían burlado de ella por empollona. Claro que eso no significaba que no la apreciaran, al fin y al cabo también lo hacían con Percy, uno de sus hermanos mayores; y por otro lado, ella les había devuelto las burlas con mordaces comentarios sobre sus travesuras en clase.

Pero desde que George regresó a casa, impedido para caminar por las heridas que había sufrido en el frente, y ella se ofreció a tratarlo, la relación se había hecho mucho más estrecha. Pero ni aun así entendía como la muy unida familia Weasley la había acabado necesitando a ella para engrasar su convivencia. Papel que no le importaba jugar, aunque era muy complicado desarrollar esa labor de médico-hermana-psicóloga-paño de lágrimas-voz de la conciencia.

-No pienso hacer ningunos fuegos artificiales. – la voz de George interrumpió sus pensamientos

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido.

-No hay nada que celebrar.

-¡Como te atreves a decir eso! – Ron notó como su poca paciencia se le agotaba, y Hermione le hizo gestos para que no subiera el tono, sin éxito.- ¿Te parece poco inaugurar el verano, celebrar la vuelta de Ginny, de Bill y de los niños, festejar el cumpleaños de tío Bilius?

-Nada de eso me interesa. – George volvió el rostro hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos, dando por concluida la conversación.

-¡Nunca he conocido a nadie tan egoísta!- explotó Ron, señalándolo.

-¡¿Egoísta yo? – George pegó un bote en la camilla, incorporándose todo lo que podía.- ¿Quién es el que anda pensando en fiestas, cuando otros nunca podrán disfrutarlas ya?

-¡Fred está muerto! ¿Me oyes, George? ¡Muerto! – escupió Ron.- Y no se puede hacer nada para cambiar eso. Pero los demás tenemos que seguir viviendo, y no es justo que arrastres a mamá, a papá, a toda la casa, en tu depresión. ¡A la mierda con la fiesta! Yo solo quiero que sigamos con nuestras vidas, ¡maldita sea! ¡Ojalá hubiera podido estar yo en el lugar de Fred, ojalá me hubieran matado a mí, porque vivir aquí es una muerte en vida!

Ron salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo. Hermione, que había asistido a su estallido de furia, no sabía donde meterse, y pensó en salir discretamente y pedirle a la señora Weasley que subiera. Pero entonces escuchó el sollozo del joven que seguía tumbado en la camilla. Se sentó junto a él y le acarició el sedoso cabello rojizo.

-¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué Fred tuvo que morirse?

-¿Hubieras preferido que fuera otro? ¿Bill, o Charlie, o…?

-¡No digas eso! – George le tapó la boca, impulsivamente- ¡Yo quiero a mi familia! Pero Fred… no puedo vivir sin Fred.

Hermione siguió acariciándole el cabello, y pensó que ella tampoco se acostumbraba a ver a uno solo de los gemelos. Siempre habían sido Fred y George, George y Fred. Y ya no lo serían nunca más.

-Ron tiene razón, cariño. Fred está muerto. Pero el resto de tu familia aún vive, y te necesita. No les hagas esto. No te lo hagas a ti mismo. – lo besó en la frente y siguió abrazándolo un rato más, hasta que él dejó de llorar.

**00000**

Cuando Harry subió al polvoriento autobús, el sol ya lucía alto en el horizonte. La conductora apenas lo miró, solo para picar su billete.

-La maleta tiene que ir a sus pies. – le gruñó.

-De acuerdo.- Harry forzó una sonrisa, y buscó un asiento libre. Para su sorpresa, la chica del tren estaba sentada a la mediación del autobús. Escogió la plaza de la ventanilla, al otro lado del pasillo, y cuando ella lo miró y se ruborizó, decidió saludarla.

-Hola. Creo que antes no me presenté. Me llamo Harry Potter. – le ofreció la mano, y ella se la estrechó.

-Ginny Weasley. – titubeó un poco antes de seguir hablando- Siento mucho lo de antes, espero no haberle estropeado el uniforme.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente. En realidad, se alegró de cambiarse de ropa. Odiaba llevar uniforme, aunque temía que el desagradable olor a vómito le impregnara todo lo que llevaba en la bolsa de viaje.

-No se preocupe. Conseguí enjuagarlo en el aseo del tren, y por suerte llevaba más ropa.

-¿Un viaje largo? Creí que iba hasta el norte en el tren. – Ginny frunció el ceño como si algo la intrigara.

-Yo también lo creía, pero mi billete solo llegaba a Napa. Lo tenía al subir, pero…

-¡Oh! – Ginny notó que enrojecía de nuevo, y Harry se sorprendió comparando el tono de su pelo con el de sus mejillas. Hasta entonces no había percibido que el pelo, que llevaba recogido en un alto moño que se ocultaba bajo un sombrero, era de un tono rojizo poco corriente. Ella sacó algo del bolso, y se lo alargó. Él se ajustó las gafas antes de comprobar que era un billete de tren hasta Sacramento. Su billete.

-Debimos cambiarlos por error cuando caímos al suelo. – Harry se rió y se relajó en el asiento- Misterio resuelto.

Ginny también se relajó ante la franca sonrisa del joven, y rió a su vez.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde va usted?

-Vuelvo a casa al acabar el curso en la Universidad – contestó la chica, con vaguedad, antes de devolverle la pregunta.

-¿Y usted? ¿Por qué viaja? ¿De vuelta a casa también?

-No, es por trabajo. Si dependiera de mí, no me habría movido del lado de mi esposa, en San Francisco. Sólo hace tres días que llegué.

-¿Ha estado en el frente del Pacífico? Yo tenía tres hermanos allí. – Ginny se entristeció visiblemente, y a Harry tampoco le apetecía hablar de la guerra, así que buscó seguir la conversación por derroteros más agradables.

-¿Tres hermanos y tú? ¿Cuántos sois en total?

Los ojos pardos y vivaces de Ginny se activaron, y empezó a desgranar las asombrosas aventuras de la numerosísima familia Weasley.


	4. Sola

**4. SOLA**

Mientras Harry y Ginny hablaban animadamente, el autobús fue quemando kilómetros. Se internaron en una región plagada de viñedos coloreados en diversos tonos de verde, a la espera de que el sol dorara las uvas. Ginny obligó a Harry a compartir su almuerzo, alegando que ella no tenía apetito y le debía una compensación.

En una de las paradas, dos hombres jóvenes, vestidos con negligencia y atufando a alcohol, subieron al vehículo y ocuparon los asientos libres que quedaban detrás y al lado de Ginny. Harry, que no se había querido sentar junto a la joven para no molestarlas con su equipaje, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho al notar como los dos hombres la miraban.

Como no era posible continuar la charla, Ginny sacó un libro del bolso, y Harry empezó a admirar el paisaje. Él no sabía nada de viñedos, pero pensó que sería agradable vivir en una de las casitas blancas que salpicaban las colinas.

Un movimiento al otro lado del pasillo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. El hombre que se había sentado detrás de Ginny Weasley se había incorporado en el asiento, invadiendo claramente su espacio.

-Si quieres, podemos bajarnos en la próxima y tomar algo.- el tipo del asiento de al lado también estaba volcado hacia ella, con el brazo apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento.

-No, gracias. – Ginny contestó con firmeza. Sabía como tratar a los moscones, pero realmente no estaba de humor para tonterías.

-Venga, nena. – Ginny crispó los labios. Sirius siempre la llamaba "nena". ¿Cómo podía ser que alguna vez le hubiera gustado? – No te hagas y vamos a charlar un poquito.

-No me interesa. – Ginny los miró fijamente. Eso solía ser suficiente.

Tal vez en otra ocasión hubiera sido bastante, pero el tipo del asiento de atrás quiso saber qué leía ella, y al asomarse por encima de su cabeza, golpeó el sombrero de la joven, que hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Ya vale, chicos. Os ha dicho que no le interesa. – Harry estaba en tensión desde hacía un rato, y ya no pudo evitar intervenir.

-¿Y tú quién eres? – uno de los gallitos se puso en pie en el pasillo y lo encaró.

-No soy nadie, chicos, solo digo que la señorita quiere que la dejéis en paz. – Harry alzó las manos en actitud conciliadora pero, sin previo aviso, el otro tipo le lanzó un puñetazo que esquivó por poco. Ágilmente, se levantó de su asiento y saltó al pasillo, donde intercambiaron un par de golpes poco efectivos.

-¡Basta!- la conductora frenó con brusquedad y abrió la puerta del autobús - ¡Nada de peleas aquí!

-¡Él no empezó! – Ginny le rogó a la conductora, pero esta fue inflexible.

-¡Los tres fuera de mi autobús! – ante el rostro iracundo de Ginny, la conductora compuso su voz más gruñona.- Señorita, si tiene algun problema con mi decisión, puede bajarse también.

Harry se encontró casi sin darse cuenta en medio de la carretera, con su bolsa de viaje tirada en el suelo pedregoso y dos tipos malencarados que le dedicaron una mirada de odio antes de alejarse dando tumbos. No les dio la espalda hasta que no estuvieron lo bastante lejos, y entonces se volvió para ver a Ginny, que se mordía el labio inferior con indecisión, de pie en las escaleras de bajada del autobús. Sospechó lo que pensaba hacer, y quiso quitarle la idea de la cabeza.

-No se moleste, Ginny. Esperaré al siguiente autobús.

-No hay otro hasta mañana.- la conductora dio su último gruñido y, justo cuando tiraba de la palanca de cierre, Ginny gritó y bloqueó la puerta.

-¡Me bajo aquí!

**00000**

Hermione encontró a Ron en el enorme almacén que ocupaba la parte trasera de La Madriguera, la casa de la familia Weasley. El joven pelirrojo trajinaba con un depósito situado sobre un tractor, en el que iba mezclando dos líquidos. La altísima figura del joven mostraba la camisa empapada en sudor y una respiración más que agitada.

-Ron, ¿estás bien?- él no se volvió a mirarla, pero dejó la garrafa a un lado.

-Lo siento Hermione. Siento haber perdido los nervios. ¿Cómo está George?

-Ahora está mejor. ¿Cómo estás tú, Ron? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Ya me ayudas, Hermione. – Ron finalmente se volvió hacia ella y la observó, seria y serena, en la oscuridad del almacén. - No sé que haríamos sin ti. George tiene mucha suerte de tenerte cerca.

Hermione le sonrió suavemente.

-Me parece que has tenido una buena idea con lo de la fiesta. No sabía que Bill iba a venir. – intentó adoptar un tono jovial, aunque sentía mucha pena por el dolor que veía en los ojos azules del muchacho.

-La idea es una tontería. Nadie tiene ganas de fiesta. Ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de fiesta, sólo se me ocurrió que a lo mejor si le daba algo que hacer a George se animaría un poco. Pero fue una mala idea. Antes siempre construía el castillo de fuegos artificiales con Fred, pero ahora… ¿sabes desde cuándo no lo hacen, Hermione? La última vez fue en la fiesta de mi graduación. ¿Te acuerdas de esa fiesta?

-Claro. Me acuerdo de todo: de la cena, del baile, de la subasta,…- Hermione clavó sus ojos en los del muchacho, que desvió la vista, avergonzado por el recuerdo que la joven evocaba. Esa fiesta había sido un infierno y un paraíso a la vez, para acabar no siendo nada; aunque para acabar en nada, él no podía evitar recordarla una y otra vez. Un silencio incómodo cayó entre ambos, y Ron aprovechó para bajar del tractor. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón, y señaló a Hermione la puerta para que salieran.

-¿Crees que George mejorará algun día?- Ron suspiró. – Estoy seguro de que si saliera de su cuarto, si se ocupara en algo, no le daría tantas vueltas a la pena.

-¿Eso es lo que tú haces, verdad? – preguntó Herminio, entornando los ojos. Conocía a Ron desde siempre, su madre había sido su pediatra y lo había tratado cada vez que iba a La Madriguera invitada por sus hermanos. Y nada auguraba que aquel niño perezoso y adolescente distraído iba a convertirse en el joven que sostenía con su espíritu los negocios y el ánimo de los Weasley. – Trabajar sin descanso para no pensar…

Ron enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello. No sabía si tomarse las palabras de Hermione como un halago o como una crítica. Siendo ella una estudiante compulsiva, que había conseguido adelantar un curso en la primaria por sus grandes capacidades e incansable esfuerzo, suponía que debía tomárselo como un elogio.

-Bueno, dicen que no hay atajo sin trabajo, ¿no? Pero en serio, contéstame, ¿cuándo podrá andar George?

Hermione se apartó la melena de la cara y respondió con paciencia, aunque la pregunta ya era vieja.

-George podrá volver a caminar en cuanto él lo decida. Sus piernas no tienen nada, excepto un muy bajo tono muscular por la inactividad. Sus fracturas ya estaban curadas cuando empecé con mi terapia, y ya antes estuvo muy bien atendido. En los últimos meses, más que su médico he sido una amiga con la que hablar. Te aseguro que el mismo masaje que le doy yo, podría dárselo cualquiera. Tú, por ejemplo.

-¿Yo? ¿Darle un masaje a un tío? ¡Ni hablar! – Ron enrojeció aún más, si era posible, e hizo una muesca de disgusto.

Hermione rió con ganas.

-¡Qué tontos sois los hombres! Supongo que por eso casi todas las enfermeras son mujeres, porque sabemos tratar con más cariño a los enfermos. Los hombres os limitáis a recetar pastillas, pinchar, cortar,… Me apuesto a que en el futuro muchos de los mejores médicos serán mujeres, tenemos más tacto.

-Si son como tu madre y como tú, seguro que serán excelentes médicos.

Hermione enrojeció también, y sonrió con modestia.

-Muchas gracias, Ron, por el cumplido. Pero sobre lo que te decía antes, iba en serio. Cualquiera podría darle el masaje a George, solo para que las piernas no se le atrofien más. Si tú no quieres, podría ser tu madre, o cualquier chica de La Madriguera.

-Bueno… se lo comentaré a George, pero él te prefiere a ti. Ya sé que es un trastorno venir desde el pueblo, pero…

-No es ninguna molestia, Ron, pero no sé qué horarios me pongan en la clínica ahora que empiece mi residencia. No sé si estaré disponible todas las mañanas.

-¿Cómo que no va a estar disponible, jovencita? – una voz cascada los hizo girar hacia la derecha, por donde llegaba un anciano encorvado por la edad, con una gruesa mata de pelo blanco y un frondoso bigote- ¿No irás a olvidarte del baile que le debes al tío Bilius?

-Por supuesto que no, caballero. – la chica apretó con afecto la mano del anciano – Pero el resto de mis pacientes también necesitan mi atención. ¡No querrá que los abandone a ellos!

-Bueno, señorita, ya bastantes pacientes atendiste mientras estuviste por ahí, ¿eh? Ahora que has vuelto, no creas que vamos a dejarte ir otra vez. Aun me quedan cuatro nietos solteros, alguno será lo bastante listo como para cazarte, digo yo.

-¡Tío Bilius! – rugieron los dos jóvenes al unísono, mientras cruzaban una mirada de embarazo y buen humor. El viejo se rió a carcajadas. – Menuda juventud, tanto marear las cosas… ¡Si yo tuviera veinte años, os ibais a enterar!

-Creo que me voy a ir, Ron. – medio divertida, medio abochornada, Hermione hizo un gesto de despedida y los dos hombres la miraron alejarse.

-No puedo creerme que hayas dicho eso, tío Bilius. ¡Sabes que Hermione es una chica muy seria! Si la abochornas cada vez que viene, acabará por huir de esta casa.

-Claro, claro, sobrino, huirá despavorida. – el anciano sonó zumbón, en un tono que también George solía utilizar cuando estaba de buen humor.- Por eso lleva quince años rondando por aquí… a ver si os espabiláis George o tú, porque como esperéis a que vuelva Charlie, vais listos. Por cierto, que tu padre me ha contado lo de la fiesta, y me parece estupendo. Sacaré brillo a mis zapatos, jeje.

Ron no sabía si gritarle a su tío o reírse con él. El viejo mantenía un estado físico excelente a pesar de su edad, y una energía arrolladora que aplicaba única y exclusivamente a lo que le interesaba, por supuesto. "Me lo he ganado. Cuando alguien llega a mi edad, puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, jovencito", solía decir. Y probablemente fuera cierto.

-¿Dónde está papá? Me dijo que quería revisar la cerca junto a la carretera.

-Sí, creo que está apunto de irse para allá. Si corres, lo alcanzarás.- Ron se alegró de tener una excusa para quitarse de en medio, y algo que hacer para no darle más vueltas al tema de la fiesta, de George y de Hermione.

**00000**

-No hacía falta que te bajaras. Yo no tengo prisa, pero tu familia estará impaciente por recibirte. – aunque la voz no lo traicionaba, Harry estaba emocionado. Esa joven de tez pálida y pelo brillante le había regalado una muestra de apego a la que no estaba muy acostumbrado. Se había pasado toda su primera infancia saltando de un orfanato a otro, y solo cuando llegó a la institución que dirigía el señor Dumbledore supo lo que era el cariño. El anciano director de barba blanca lo trató como a un nieto muy querido, se había preocupado de que consiguiera completar sus estudios y le había proporcionado un ansiado referente de estabilidad. Cuando murió, Harry se había sentido perdido de nuevo. Entonces comenzó a guerra, y todo lo demás había pasado muy deprisa.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, después de todas las molestias que te he causado. ¡Soy una plaga para ti! – Ginny estaba muy sinceramente afectada por haber interferido en los planes del joven que la miraba con atención con sus ojos verdes tras las gafas.

-No es ninguna molestia ayudar a la gente que lo necesita. Me hubiera sentido mucho peor si no intervengo.

-Pero tu trabajo…

-Mira, tengo varias semanas de trabajo por delante y un día de retraso no me hará ningun mal. Así conozco la región. – Harry abrió los brazos y miró los viñedos a su alrededor, dando por concluida la discusión.

-Bueno, pues si es así… No estamos lejos de mi casa. Puedes pasar ahí la noche hasta la hora en que pasa el autobús de mañana. – Ginny hizo ademán de coger su maleta, pero Harry se adelantó.

-Te la cambio. – le dijo Harry, ofreciéndole su bolsa de viaje, mucho más ligera.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, notando ambos como la respiración se agitaba por el calor y la pendiente del camino. A lado y lado, vallas cubiertas de enredaderas impedían la visión la mayor parte del tiempo, de modo que Harry perdió un poco la noción de dónde estaban o de cuanta distancia llevaban recorrida. En un momento dado, Ginny se paró y soltó la bolsa en el suelo. Un carril se abría a la derecha del camino, también flanqueado por vegetación.

-Aquí es. – Harry hizo ademán de internarse en el carril, pero Ginny lo detuvo con un gesto. – Descansemos un poco, ¿Te importa? – Harry soltó la maleta y Ginny se sentó encima.

-Esto es precioso – admiró Harry, pasándose la mano por la frente para secar el sudor que se agolpaba bajo el sombrero. El sol de la tarde se cebaba sobre ellos, y le sobraba la chaqueta, así que se la quitó y se la puso en el brazo, aflojando también la corbata. - ¿Por aquí todo el mundo se dedica a los viñedos?

-Casi todos. Mi familia lleva en esto cien años, y no es la más antigua.

-Sin embargo, tú has ido a la universidad. – Harry no ocultó el tono de admiración. – Debe ser fascinante poder tener las dos cosas, ¿no?

-Sí. – musitó Ginny con la voz temblorosa. De pronto, las lágrimas se agolparon en los párpados, y ella se las limpió con decisión. Pero era tarde: Harry se había dado cuenta del cambio en su estado de ánimo, y el joven no podía soportar ver llorar a una mujer, así que se acercó, afectado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ginny? Por favor, dime qué pasa – él se arrodilló delante de la joven, que le escondió el rostro, no queriendo ser tan evidente. Solo cuando recuperó el control y se hubo secado las lágrimas, volvió a enfrentarlo.

-Supongo que no tengo tantas ganas como pensaba de volver a casa.- ella sonrió débilmente.

Harry se levantó de su lado y giró sobre sus talones, admirando el paisaje alrededor.

-¿Cómo no vas a querer volver a casa? Si yo viviera en un lugar como este, no me movería jamás de aquí. ¿No echas de menos ver a tus padres, a tu tío, a tus hermanos,…? Me has dicho que te llevas muy bien con ellos.

-Sí, claro… Un montón de gente que te diga lo que tienes que hacer y cómo comportarte. – la tensión en la voz de Ginny se hizo muy evidente, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Harry se mostró en desacuerdo con ella.

-Peor es no tener a nadie que te lo diga.

-No lo tengo muy claro. – respondió con prontitud la chica.

-Yo sí. – Ginny miró con detenimiento a Harry, dándose cuenta de que tras esa afirmación debía haber toda una historia que no conocía. Y de pronto tuvo muchas ganas de conocer a fondo al joven moreno parado frente a ella. Él continuó hablando. - En cualquier caso, seguro que cuando llegues podréis solucionar los problemas. Juntos.

-O sí, mi padre solucionará el problema fácilmente. Me matará.- afirmó Ginny, volviendo a notar la angustia.

-No creo que tu problema sea tan grave como para que…

-Estoy embarazada.

Un largo silencio siguió a las palabras de la joven. Harry la miraba sin ocultar su sorpresa. No se había esperado eso. Pero recordó cuántas veces llegaban mujeres a los orfanatos donde él había vivido, rogando para que las liberaran de sus "problemas". Ninguna mujer era igual a otra, aunque muchas historias se parecieran. Ginny no era igual a esas mujeres, pero probablemente su historia sí lo era. La miró intentando penetrar sus pensamientos, y se preguntó si su hijo acabaría como tantos otros. Como él mismo: en un orfanato, solo, y dependiendo de los demás.

-Seguro que no les importa. Si ellos te quieren…

-Mi padre nunca aceptará que su hija pequeña sea madre soltera.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es por el qué dirán, o por sus ideas religiosas,…?

-No se trata de eso. ¿Cuántas veces he oído decir a mi padre que formar una familia es lo más importante en la vida? ¿Cuántas veces nos ha repetido que debemos ser cuidadosos s la hora de elegir con quién vamos a pasar nuestras vidas? "Elige bien, Ginny, un buen chico, trabajador, honrado, irlandés a ser posible, y que nunca haya pensado en salir del valle, por más señas". Cuando mi hermano Bill decidió casarse con una extranjera, fue un drama, y él era hombre y tenía trabajo. Así que si ahora yo me presento con un hijo sin padre…

-¿Y el padre? – Harry se atrevió a expresar la curiosidad que le había surgido. Ginny buscó en su bolso y le alargó una manoseada carta, que él leyó por encima. – "Soy un espíritu libre, no me van los compromisos,...". Menudo imbécil.

- Sirius era mi profesor en la universidad. Un auténtico artista. Yo sí que fui imbécil al enamorarme de él, pero en ese momento, fue una maravillosa manera de olvidarme de todo lo que pasaba en mi casa, y él era tan diferente a todo, con él todo era tan intenso… - Ginny sintió de nuevo que el estómago le daba un vuelco, y gimió quedamente. - Mi padre me va a matar, y si no lo hace él, lo hará mi hermano Ron.

-Y ahora el espíritu libre se quita de en medio y te deja sola. – en algun momento, habían empezado a tutearse, y sonaba bien.

-Sí, pero es mi problema. Harry, tal vez no sea buena idea que me acompañes a casa. Me temo que esta noche mi familia no va a ser una agradable compañía. – Ginny lo miró con sus cálidos ojos pardos, agradeciéndole en silencio haberla escuchado. Ella no había recuperado por completo el control de sus emociones, pero nunca había sido una cobarde, y definitivamente odiaba llorar. –A pocos kilómetros de aquí está el pueblo de Las Nubes, y podrás instalarte en la pensión de Abe. Creo que será mejor que nos separemos aquí.

Harry la observó frente a él, erguida y decidida a asumir lo que viniera. Y la vio capaz de hacerlo, pero sabía por experiencia que enfrentarse en soledad a las dificultades de la vida era extremadamente duro, y una vez más sintió que él no podía quedarse cruzado de brazos. Una oleada de calor le subió al rostro mientras ofrecía, con voz vacilante:

-¿Y si no llegaras sola? ¿Y si te presentaras con un marido?


	5. Alianzas

**6. ALIANZAS**

-¡¿Cómo? – Ginny tardó varios segundos en intuir lo que Harry proponía. - ¿Qué me presente con un marido? ¿Tú?

-Si no hay nadie más disponible. – Harry intentó bromear porque notaba que las piernas le temblaban un poco. Si Cho llegaba a enterarse de eso…

-No tienes por qué hacer esto, Harry. Ya me has ayudado lo suficiente. No es asunto tuyo.

-No, no lo es. Pero, ¿qué clase de tipo sería si después de dejar que me vomites encima, me echen del tren y me golpeen por ti, ahora te dejara sola frente al peligro? – Harry se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de que Ginny esbozara una ligera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, pero eso no solucionaría nada. Además, tú ya estás casado. No veo para qué serviría. – Ginny se resistía a implicar a ese joven, encantador pero al que sólo conocía hacía unas horas, en el momento más tenso de su vida. Sin embargo, una vocecita en su interior susurraba que presentarse en casa ya casada le permitiría desviar un poco la atención de su familia, le daría el tiempo y el respaldo que necesitaba para prepararlos para la noticia.

-Bueno, habría que montar una historia.- fantaseó Harry. Fantasear siempre había sido su escape. - Llegas casada, tu marido se presenta a la familia y se queda una noche, y luego se va. Al cabo de unos días, descubres que estás embarazada, pero el tipo ya ha desaparecido. Un divorcio rápido, y ya está.

-Un divorcio. –el rostro de Ginny no pudo evitar expresar decepción.

-Eso pasa. – repuso Harry, lacónico. Luego la miró con más ternura, se acercó a Ginny, y le tomó las manos, sintiendo que estaba frías a pesar del calor reinante. – Me gustaría ayudarte, Ginny. Sólo dime cómo.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, y comprendió que aquel hombre de pelo revuelto y mirada directa no le haría daño, y que aunque no pudiera solucionar sus problemas, al menos la ayudaría a sobrellevar el primer golpe. Suspiró profundamente, y dijo:

-Acepto. – la sonrisa de Harry fue amplia, y se agachó para tomar el maletín donde llevaba las muestras de bombones que debía vender. Lo abrió, y extrajo un bombón rosa circundado por un feo anillo de latón dorado, que retiró. Volvió a sostener la mano de Ginny, y colocó el anillo de latón en su dedo anular.

-Alianzas de los bombones de chocolate. Se venden muy bien en junio. – luego tomó otro aro de latón, y se lo colocó él mismo. Mientras lo hacía, un flash de su propia boda con Cho lo asaltó, y una ligera incomodidad lo sacudió. "Cualquiera haría lo mismo por una chica en esta situación", se dijo. Sin embargo, Harry tenía la suficiente experiencia de la vida para saber que eso no era así, en absoluto.

Ginny se encontraba en una especie de trance. En apenas diez minutos había pasado del temor al matrimonio. Aunque fuera con un anillo de latón. "Si tía Muriel pudiera verme", pensó, irónica. Sabía que una boda como esa también sería motivo de escándalo entre los Weasley, pero de alguna extraña manera, se sentía mejor. Miró de reojo a Harry, que estaba cerrando el maletín de muestras, y de pronto le intrigó saber cómo sería la verdadera esposa del joven.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado, Harry? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Cuatro años.- contestó él mientras volvían a ponerse en marcha, descendiendo ahora por el carril que se bifurcaba de la carretera. – Conocí a Cho justo una semana antes de embarcarme. Y solo hace tres días que regresé de Japón.

-Entonces… ¿habéis vivido juntos… ocho días? – Ginny sonó más extrañada de lo que hubiera querido, pero Harry se rió.

-Sí, es raro, lo sé, pero muchos soldados nos casamos así, deprisa, por la guerra… La vida es extraña, Ginny, quien diga lo contrario es que no ha vivido nunca.

Y así, entre comentarios alegres y otros más serios, charlando con una naturalidad espontánea y pura, los dos jóvenes se internaron en la propiedad de la familia Weasley.

**00000**

Hermione llegó a su casa justo cuando su padre regresaba de la clínica. Se encontraron con que la señora Granger ya tenía la mesa puesta.

-¿Has preguntado mi horario, papá?

-Sí, cariño. El primer mes tendrás el mismo que yo, más las guardias. Luego, lo irán ajustando para que completes tus horas de residente.

-Bien. – Hermione sonrió, tranquila. Ya tenía ganas de acabar definitivamente sus estudios, para sentirse más independiente. Aunque, por la experiencia de sus padres, sabía que la vida de un médico era sacrificada y nunca se acaba de estudiar, eso no suponía ningun problema para ella. Siempre había querido dedicarse a la misma profesión de sus padres. El hecho de que su madre tuviera la consulta en su misma casa la había familiarizado especialmente con todo el mundo de la medicina.

Recordaba con claridad las visitas de los pacientes de su madre, niños en su mayoría. Así era como había conocido a Molly Weasley, que había confiado la salud de su numerosa prole a Jane Granger.

-Las mujeres tenemos mejor mano con los enfermos que un hombre. – le había dicho con un guiño cuando fue por primera vez a su consulta, con un Bill enfermo de sarampión y bastante reacio a dejar que nadie le acercara una jeringa. Pero Jane Granger había conseguido ganarse al niño, y después del primogénito, todos los demás chicos Weasley habían pasado por la salita de estar y la consulta anejas a la casa familiar. Y Hermione había ido conociendo a cada uno de los hermanos, y quedándose prendada de cada uno de ellos conforme pasaban por delante suya. Bill, tan guapo y tan atento a pesar de sacarle varios años, se había ido de Las Nubes antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que a veces suspiraba al verlo pasar. En su imaginación, Charlie portaba la brillante armadura de caballero andante desde el día en que la defendió del odioso chico Flint en el parque, pero también se había ido de Las Nubes antes de que ella supiera qué decirle. Tal vez Percy fuera lo más parecido a un hermano que nunca hubiera tenido, y las afinidades de carácter y aficiones con el más tranquilo de los Weasley no habían dejado de ser comentadas por el impertinente tío Bilius.

Y luego venían los gemelos. Aparte de en la consulta de su madre, habían coincidido en la escuela, porque la evidente inteligencia y aplicación de Hermione había convencido al director del colegio para que la adelantaran un año. Y allí habían compartido mil y una clases, de las que más de una vez Hermione había salido con ganas de triturar a los gemelos, cuyas ideas para "animar" las clases, como ellos decían, diferían bastante de lo que la adolescente de pelo castaño y actitud respetuosa entendía que debía ser el comportamiento de un alumno. A pesar de sus frecuentes choques, los gemelos la habían tomado bajo su protección para que el resto de sus compañeros, todos mayores que ella, no la atosigaran, y luego la habían invitado a las salidas que organizaban con el resto de su pandilla: Angelina, Alicia y ella formaban una especie de grupo estable junto con los gemelos y el mejor amigo de estos, Lee.

Hermione suspiró. Habían sido años agradables, antes de que ella se fuera a San Francisco a estudiar medicina y la guerra lo hubiera cambiado todo.

-Por cierto, mamá, que los Weasley planean celebrar el 4 de julio con una verbena y me han dicho que os invite. Ginny y Bill estarán de vuelta, y tal vez George se anime a hacer el castillo de fuegos.

-¿Cómo está él, cariño? – Jane Granger se interesaba a menudo por su antiguo paciente, aunque a veces pensaba que su hija se excedía en los cuidados hacia el pelirrojo.

-Como siempre, más o menos. – Hermione masticó con fuerza el guiso, mientras que rebobinaba la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana los dos hermanos. – Papá, me gustaría que volvieras a hacerle alguna radiografía. Para descartar cualquier problema en sus piernas.

-Hermione, lo hemos hablado mil veces. Las piernas de George están perfectamente, lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Pero sería mejor que un traumatólogo experto…

-Sabes más de traumatología que muchos de médicos de la clínica, cariño.

Era cierto, asumió Hermione sin falsa modestia. Dos años tratando a heridos de guerra en los hospitales de campaña la habían curtido en ese campo. Por eso precisamente, había huido como de la peste de esa especialidad al retomar su residencia. Había tenido bastantes amputaciones para el resto de su vida.

-Además, George estaba ya prácticamente andando el año pasado por estas fechas. Si no hubiera sido por la muerte de Fred, él ya estaría recuperado por completo.

Un silencio frío permitió a los tres médicos recordar el día en que había llegado el cable con la noticia de la muerte del hermano gemelo de George. Casualmente, la señora Granger estaba en Correos junto a Arthur Weasley cuando Thomas, el telegrafista, le entregó el papel. Arthur había palidecido intensamente aun antes de abrirlo, y después de hacerlo, solo pudo sentarse en el banco de la oficina y pasó más de media hora mirando al frente con ojos vacíos. Cuando recuperó la noción de la realidad, se encontró con Jane Granger a su lado.

-¿Cómo voy a decírselo a Molly? – fue lo único que dijo.

Molly Weasley pasó semanas llorando, sin encontrar consuelo ni en la noticia de que volvería a ser abuela, ni en la del pronto regreso del otro hijo que tenía en el frente. Sin embargo, fue la reacción de George la que había terminado siendo más grave, ya que el muchacho se negó a volver a hablar, a recibir a nadie, a levantarse de su cama, prácticamente dejó de comer, cayendo en un estado de postración tal que llegó a temerse por su vida. Cuando, dos meses después, Hermione regresó del campamento donde había prestado servicios auxiliares como sanitaria, se encontró a un espectro de pelo rojo en lugar de a su antiguo compañero de clase. Inmediatamente, tomó la decisión de apropiarse del enfermo, y para sorpresa de algunos, poco a poco George fue admitiendo su compañía, que le diera de comer y que lo aseara. Finalmente, empezaron a hablar: casi siempre era Hermione la que le arrancaba el relato de pequeñas anécdotas de sus años escolares, y aunque al final George acababa llorando, al menos atendía a las palabras de los demás.

Casi un año después de empezar su peculiar tratamiento, George ya había consentido en volver a relacionarse con el resto de su familia, pero se negaba a salir del cuarto, a moverse por sí solo y a realizar ninguna actividad en absoluto. Y Hermione sabía que el aguante de los Weasley estaba llegando a su límite, si es que no lo sobrepasaba ya, como había ocurrido con Ron aquella mañana.

-George tiene un problema psicológico… y ese tipo de problemas son difíciles de solucionar, cariño. Tal vez solo necesite algo que lo haga reaccionar.

-¿Algo como qué? – se interesó Hermione. Estaba muy de acuerdo con su padre, y manejaba alguna información extra sobre las causas de la depresión de George; había consultado con su profesor de la materia en la universidad, pero el doctor Snape no había conseguido ofrecerle ninguna respuesta concreta. "La mente es un ente complejo, señorita Granger. No todos están preparados para acceder a sus secretos", le había respondido con su susurrante voz.

-Si lo supiera…. No sé, un impacto fuerte, a ser posible una buena noticia, algo que lo conmoviera y lo ayudara a sobreponerse. – especuló el doctor Granger.

-Lo que George necesita es enamorarse. – sentenció Jane, mirando a su hija con atención. Pero la chica castaña no se alteró en absoluto. – Las penas de amor son excelentes para olvidar otras penas.

-No lo dirás por experiencia, ¿verdad, cariño? – preguntó, divertido, su esposo.

-Bueno, tú no eres el único que puede jugar a ser psicólogo. Y te recuerdo que yo he ayudado a traer a ese niño al mundo, y claramente te lo digo: George ha perdido a su mitad, así que no creo que vuelva a ser el mismo hasta que no encuentre a otra mitad que lo complemente.

-¡Eso es muy poético, mamá! – rió Hermione.- Pero eso de las medias naranjas ya nadie se lo cree, está anticuado.

-Hemos criado a un monstruo, querido. ¿Qué chica de veintitantos años prefiere hablar de pruebas radiológicas que de medias naranjas? – fingió escandalizarse Jane, y Hermione se enfurruñó. Sabía que estaba bromeando, y que su madre estaba inmensamente orgullosa de que hubiera querido seguir sus pasos. Pero de alguna forma, esas burlas hacían que Hermione se sintiera reacia a hablar con su madre de los sentimientos que su corazón albergaba. Porque en el fondo, una parte de ella sí tenía la esperanza de encontrar a su media naranja.

**00000**

El ambiente se había hecho irrespirable por el calor, y la luz del sol reverberaba sobre la superficie de los cultivos, formando una capa de neblina que deformaba la visión de los viñedos, dándoles a todo un aura dorada. La vista fascinaba a Harry, que no obstante notaba que Ginny se había ido quedando más y más callada conforme se internaban en el terreno de su familia.

-¡BANG! ¡ BANG!

Harry escuchó los disparos y, como en un sueño, se vio a sí mismo soltando las maletas que cargaba para abalanzarse sobre Ginny y tirarla boca abajo al suelo para protegerla.

-Silencio – susurró, intentando averiguar por donde había llegado el ataque. Al momento, un par de zapatos y la pernera de unos pantalones grises aparecieron frente a él… junto al cañón de una escopeta. Recordando su entrenamiento, pero muy consciente de que con Ginny a su lado no podía intentar luchar ni huir, se levantó manos en alto.

-Vamos desarmados – pronunció con voz clara, y esperaba que amistosa.

Aparte del hombre de la escopeta, que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, vio a otros dos, más jóvenes, a sus lados. Todos ellos, con espesas cabelleras rojizas.

-Hola, papá. – Ginny se había puesto de pie a su lado, y adecentaba su falda, ahora llena de polvo.

-¡Ginny! No te esperábamos hoy. – el más alto de los tres pelirrojos se adelantó hacia Ginny y le dio un afectuoso abrazo. – Si hubieras avisado, te habría recogido en el tren.

Ginny tragó saliva. Su natural osado salió a relucir. "¡Qué demonios! Mejor soltarlo pronto".

-Pensé en daros la sorpresa viniendo con Harry… mi marido.

La escopeta de Arthur Weasley volvió a apuntar al torso de Harry, que pensó en qué diablos se había metido.

**00000**

Muchas gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews y a las que, por no contar con dirección de Fanfiction, no puedo responder individualmente. Y a los demás, gracias también.


	6. La gran familia

**6. La gran familia**

-¿Cómo que tu marido? – el pelirrojo alto miraba alternativamente a Ginny y a Harry, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas- ¿Te has casado?

-Sí, Ron. – Ginny alzó la mano, e hizo ver el anillo en su dedo, la única joya que llevaba en las manos. Buscó la mirada de su padre, que contenía la respiración como si quisiera detener el tiempo.

"Ahora es cuando yo hago algo", se dijo Harry.

-Señor Weasley, mi nombre es Harry Potter – le tendió la mano, que espero infructuosamente en el aire.

-Hablaremos de esto en casa – acabó diciendo Arthur, tomando a su hija por el brazo para dirigirla camino abajo-.

Ron y el otro muchacho tomaron el equipaje, y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirlos hasta una camioneta.

-Seamus, conduce tú- Arthur indicó a su hija que subiera en el asiento delantero, entre el conductor y él mismo. Ron metió el equipaje en la parte de atrás antes de izarse a pulso hasta allí. Desde la altura, lanzó una mirada valorativa a Harry, que entornó los ojos, molesto por el sol, y finalmente le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-Soy Ron Weasley, el hermano de Ginny- el apretón de manos fue firme por ambas partes. Se sentaron y durante un rato no dijeron nada más. El traqueteo de la camioneta no impidió que siguieran midiéndose con la mirada. El rostro de Ron permaneció hosco, y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la piel absolutamente cubierta de pecas, y la piel más morena y curtida que la de su hermana. Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron a un edificio, grande y de altura irregular, cuya característica más destacada era el torreón cubierto de hiedra que ocupaba un extremo de la fachada, salpicada por ventanas con postigos de distintos colores, contrastando alegremente con la pared encalada.

-¡Molly! ¡Molly! – no bien la camioneta paró, Arthur Weasley saltó de ella y se lanzó en tromba hacia la puerta de la casa-. ¡Molly!

-¿Qué pasa, qué pasa? – una mujer entrada en carnes apareció en el vestíbulo de la casa limpiándose las manos en un delantal- ¡Ginny!

Harry, que acababa de entrar en el delicioso frescor del edificio, se preguntó si había alguien en esa familia que no tuviera el pelo rojo. Se quitó el sombrero e intentó, sin conseguirlo, aplacar el remolino que el pelo formaba en su coronilla.

-¡Tu hija! – Arthur reclamó la atención de su esposa, que acariciaba las mejillas de Ginny, feliz de verla- Tu hija… ¡se ha casado!

El silencio que siguió fue breve, pero denso. Molly Weasley miró a su marido, luego a su hija, y de nuevo a su marido, y al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry. Pareció entender algo, y volvió a estrechar a su hija en los brazos.

-¡Ginny, cariño! ¡Qué alegría!

-¡Molly! – rugió el patriarca, en evidente desacuerdo con su alegría.

Ginny decidió recuperar la iniciativa antes de que su padre explotara.

-Mamá, este es Harry, mi marido-. Lo tomó por la mano y Molly le dio dos cariñosos besos en las mejillas.

-Encantada de conocerlo. Pero Ginny, hija, ¿cómo no nos has avisado de que tenías novio, de la boda? ¿Cuándo os habéis casado?

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada, y él decidió dejarla llevar la voz cantante.

-El mes pasado, cuando Harry volvió de Japón.

-¿Ha servido en el ejército? – preguntó el señor Weasley, interesado por primera vez en el hombre de pelo negro.

-Sí, señor-. Harry prácticamente se cuadró- Primera división de Marines.

-¿Y cómo os conocisteis? – la señora Weasley parecía flotar en una nube de felicidad y Ron, que sabía que el interrogatorio podía prologarse hasta el infinito, la interrumpió.

-Mamá, ¿podemos hablar mientras cenamos?

-Sí, mamá, por favor. Queremos refrescarnos un poco, el viaje ha sido muy pesado, y además, quiero saludar a George. Acompáñame, Harry.- lo cogió de la mano y subieron las escaleras. Al estar fuera de miradas indiscretas, Ginny se giró hacia él y le sonrió.

-Primera prueba superada. Muchas gracias, Harry- se miraron un segundo y el afecto fluyó entre ellos.

-Aun queda lo peor, ¿no?

-No sé yo… mi tío Bilius es especialista en interrogatorios, pero no creo que esté deseando comerse tu hígado, como Ron y mi padre. De momento, me conformo con que conozcas a mi hermano George. Él no está bien, Harry- musitó preparándolo.

-Ya me constaste que su gemelo murió.

-Sí. – Ginny se deshizo de las horquillas que sujetaban su sombrero al pelo, soltando el moño y dejando que su melena rojo oscuro se deslizara hasta caer sobre sus hombros.

Harry no podía dejar de mirarla. Por la mañana, al conocerla, había catalogado a Ginny como "bonita". Después, todos los acontecimientos no le habían dejado fijarse mucho más en su aspecto. Pero la forma voluptuosa en que el pelo ligeramente ondulado le enmarcaba ahora el rostro lo golpeó justo en el estómago. Bonita no era la palabra para referirse a Ginny. Atractiva, preciosa, chispeante,… la imagen de Cho apareció en su mente para frenar esta línea de pensamiento, y carraspeó.

-Vamos entonces a ver a tu hermano.

**00000**

-¡No puedo calmarme, Molly! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Mi niña se ha casado! ¡Mi niña pequeña se ha casado con un… con un….! – no parecía haber un calificativo lo bastante degradante para expresar lo que Arthur Weasley llevaba dentro.

-Con un hombre bastante atractivo, querido. – Arthur resopló, incrédulo- Yo también estoy sorprendida, mi amor, pero ese muchacho parece agradable, y Ginny está en casa. ¿Qué más quieres?

-¡Quiero que las cosas se hagan bien! ¿Por qué no nos lo ha presentado antes? ¿Cuánto hace que se conocen? ¿A qué se dedica?

-Cariño, eso no es un recibimiento para tu yerno, es una entrevista de trabajo.- se burló Molly – Yo también quiero saber todo eso, pero ya habrá tiempo.

Arthur resopló, nada convencido.

**00000**

-¿Se puede? – Ginny no esperó respuesta para abrir la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

-¿Ginny? – se sorprendió George. Desde que se había ido Hermione no había hecho otra cosa que mirar el techo y rumiar la discusión que había tenido con Ron. Sus palabras "Fred está muerto. Sigue con tu vida" le martilleaban la cabeza, y no sabía si odiar a su hermano pequeño por recordarle su pérdida, o abrazarlo por ayudarle a enfrentarla. Pero al ver a Ginny entrar como un torbellino en su habitación, se impulsó con los brazos para incorporarse sobre las almohadas. - ¡Ginny!

Esta se subió a la cama y lo abrazó con ansia.

-¡Mi hermano preferido me recibe en pijama! ¿Dónde está el esmoquin?

-Espero que la universidad no te haya cambiado hasta el punto de preferir a un pingüino antes que al pobre y viejo George.- él fingió un puchero, y de pronto se sintió mucho mejor de lo que había estado en todo el día, en todo el mes incluso. Su hermana pequeña siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa. La había echado de menos, pero en su momento había llegado a pelearse agriamente con ella para evitar que se quedara en La Madriguera a cuidarlo… ella tenía que seguir su vida, aun si él no podía hacerlo.

-Sabes que no, trasto. Te he echado mucho de menos.- volvió a abrazarse a su hermano y enterró su cara en el hueco de su hombro. Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de que la carencia de sus hermanos había sido una prueba demasiado dura para ella, esa falta la había dejado sin un referente, sin nadie en quien confiar en la ciudad… y así se había dejado enredar por Sirius Black.

-Bueno, Ginny, vale ya, vas a hacer que me eche a llorar. Siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame…- justo en ese momento George se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry, que se había quedado junto a la puerta, observando toda la escena mientras una honda emoción le trepaba a la garganta. El pelirrojo lo miró con suspicacia, y saludó mascando las palabras. – Buenas.

-Ah, George, sí tengo mucho que contarte. Y lo primero es presentarte a Harry. – ella se levantó de la cama y atrajo al estático muchacho de pelo negro hacia la cama, agarrándolo de la mano. – George, este es Harry Potter, mi marido.

El parpadeo del joven impedido se prolongó varios segundos.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… esto es…

-Totalmente inesperado…- sacudiéndose el envaramiento que Harry sintió desde que entró a la casa, completó la frase sin dificultad.

-… y bastante sorprendente, y sin embargo….

-…te alegras un montón de ver a tu hermana feliz. Igual que yo. – Harry se sintió extrañamente cómodo hablando con George, y se dio cuenta de que ambos hermanos pelirrojos lo miraban raro. - ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo?

-Sí- musitó Ginny, agarrando a la vez las manos de Harry y de George.- Has dicho lo que hubiera dicho… - el nombre de su otro hermano gemelo, del diablillo que completaba las frases de George sin pensar (¿O era George el que completaba las suyas?), murió en sus labios. Hasta ese momento, nadie había conseguido esa compenetración, aunque fuera de manera casual.

-Harry, me alegro de conocerte.- George tomó una iniciativa, cosa rara en él desde que estaba postrado en cama, y se inclinó hacia él, tendiéndole la mano. – Has llegado justo a tiempo para el verano, aunque personalmente pienso que la mejor época del año en La Madriguera es el otoño, tú mismo podrás comprobarlo.

-Bueno…- Ginny decidió parar aquello antes de que se fuera de las manos. Por un momento lo había olvidado, pero Harry no era su marido, y se iría al día siguiente. Sólo estaba allí para hacer su parte del teatro. – Me temo que Harry tiene trabajo fuera, no podrá quedarse mucho tiempo…

-¿Cómo? ¡Nada de eso! Harry, ¿no irás a perderte los famosos magifuegos Weasley? Para el 4 de julio.- la discusión de la mañana con Ron se le vino a la cabeza, y sin apenas meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que había sido injusto con su hermano pequeño, y de que realmente sí le apetecía hacer algo así.

-Me encantaría verlos, George. Veremos si se puede arreglar.- Harry lanzó una mirada cálida a Ginny. Si él estaba allí para suavizar el retorno de la embarazada pelirroja a casa, lo haría bien. Podía mostrarse complaciente con su hermano enfermo. - ¿Qué clase de pólvora utilizas? Yo fui artillero durante la guerra, tal vez podría ayudarte.

-Eso sería genial. Lo hablaremos durante la cena, cuñado. Ay, Ginny, me alegro tanto de tenerte por aquí, hermanita. – un nuevo abrazo confundió las dos cabelleras pelirrojas, y Harry sintió una punzada de envidia. Había visto más abrazos en el tiempo que llevaba en esa casa que en toda su infancia.

**00000**

_Una catástrofe informática ha caido sobre mí... y ahora vuelvo agradeciendo los reviews de Nathy (), aupaalaves y Lizzy (¿Qué con quién se queda Hermione?, esa es una buena pregunta que va a ocupar bastantes capítulos contestar, de momento no hay nada decidido). Muchas gracias._


	7. Secuelas

**Este fic es una adaptación de la película "Un paseo por las nubes" a los personajes de JK Rowling.**

**7. Secuelas**

-Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Tu hermana se ha casado?

Ron miró con cansancio a Seamus, y asintió con desgana. El mozo silbó admirativamente.

-¡Quién iba a decirlo! La pequeña Ginny os ha tomado la delantera a todos… Claro que tu madre ha dicho a menudo que lo que necesita esta casa es que haya un montón de chiquillos revoloteando por ahí…

Ron se levantó bruscamente.

-¿Qué insinúas? ¡Los únicos chiquillos que va a haber de momento en La Madriguera son los de Bill! ¡No se te ocurra…!- las palabras se murieron en su boca de forma brusca, porque vio entrar por la puerta de la cocina a las muchachas del servicio, Lavender y Parvati, con los delantales llenos de melocotones que habían recogido en el huerto de la parte trasera. No tenía la más mínima intención de discutir acerca de su hermana delante de Parvati, porque eso equivaldría a radiar la conversación por la emisora local. En cuanto a Lavender, esa chica sencillamente le volvía loco.

-Preparen más cantidad de cena, chicas. Mi madre vendrá al rato.- gruñó, y se fue de la cocina buscando un lugar donde poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Ese lugar siempre era la bodega, un edificio enteramente construido en piedra que distaba apenas quinientos metros de la casa. Sus muros gruesos le proporcionaban una temperatura varios grados menor que el exterior, y en aquella calurosa tarde de principios de julio, Ron lo agradeció sobremanera. A ver si el frescor le ayudaba también a enfriar sus ánimos, porque aunque hasta el momento había podido controlarse, estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios. ¿En qué andaba pensando Ginny para haberse…?, aun le costaba pensarlo, ni se atrevía a decirlo. ¡Era su hermana pequeña! Él ya sabía que no debía haberse ido a la universidad, no después de lo de Fred, ella parecía fuerte pero él sabía que estaba demasiado afectada para pasar el semestre sola… Ese último año ya su amiga Luna no estaría en la ciudad porque había concluido sus estudios, y nunca se había fiado de Dean como ángel guardián. Sin duda ese tipo que decía ser su marido se había aprovechado de la tristeza de Ginny, y la había embaucado para casarse. ¡Dios santo! ¿Quién era, a qué se dedicaba? ¿Sería una persona decente, un buen hombre? ¡No debía serlo si no había acudido a La Madriguera a pedir la mano de su hermana formalmente! ¿Y si Seamus tenía razón? ¿Y si habían apresurado la boda porque…?

Ron apretó fuertemente los ojos para no seguir pensando. Pateó un cubo de hojalata que rodó haciendo un ruido desagradable, y al sonido, su tío Bilius apareció por detrás de una pirámide formada por tres hileras de toneles del mejor vino que producían los Weasley.

-¡Por qué tanto escándalo! El ruido estropea el vino, Ron, te lo he dicho cientos de veces! – tras su tío, con paso vacilante, se irguió el cuerpo del capataz del viñedo, Rubeus Hagrid. Ron comprendió que habían estado jugando su acostumbrada partida de cartas regada con un vasito de brandy, y que por eso no se habían enterado de las noticias.

-Tío, mejor será que me acompañes a la casa. A lo mejor tú eres capaz de poner orden en todo este desastre.

-¿Qué pasa, nieto? – aunque no lo era realmente, Bilius se sentía de verdad el abuelo de toda la caterva de pelirrojos hijos de Arthur y Molly. Y a pesar de su permanente apariencia de anciano achispado y procaz, un afecto profundo y una seria preocupación por todos ellos llenaba su corazón.- ¿De qué desastre hablas? ¿George…?

-George sigue como siempre. Es Ginny… ha vuelto, y casada.

La mandíbula del tío Bilius se descolgó, y Hagrid parpadeó como si todo el heno del estado se le hubiera metido en los ojos. Bien, pensó Ron. Al menos no soy el único que ha puesto cara de tonto al enterarse.

**00000**

-Hermione, recuerda que esta noche tienes que acompañarnos a la cena de beneficencia de la clínica.

-Lo sé, papá. Estaré lista a las siete para que vengas a recogerme. ¿Volveremos pronto, verdad?

-Eso espero, hija. Pero me temo que habrá que aguantar la mayor parte de la velada junto a los Malfoy. - Hermione no disimuló una mueca de descontento. – Lo siento, cariño. Son los tributos que tengo que pagar para que me dejen seguir haciendo las cosas a mi manera.

Hermione sonrió, aceptando la palabra de su padre, y lo abrazó.

-No te preocupes, papá. Sonreiré a esa estirada familia, alabaré el exquisito gusto de Narcisa y comentaré extasiada lo generosos que son en sus donativos a la clínica. Seré hipócrita, no te preocupes. No me gusta, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.

-A mí tampoco me gusta que tengas que pasar por ese trago, cariño. Pero necesitas afianzar tu posición en la clínica. Eres demasiado joven, demasiado guapa, y mujer…

-Soy un médico.- Hermione cortó, molesta, la perorata de su padre.

-Y un médico estupendo, hija. Nadie que te haya visto trabajar lo dudaría. Pero para los Malfoy, tanto tú como tu madre y yo sólo somos unos advenedizos, unos recién llegados…

-Lleva treinta años viviendo en Las Nubes, señor Granger.- la madre de Hermione interrumpió a su marido al entrar en la salita. – Creo que ya debería haberse sacudido de ese absurdo complejo de inferioridad respecto a esos prepotentes viticultores.

-No todos son así. Los Weasley…- Hermione quiso romper una lanza por sus amigos.

-Yo no tengo complejos, querida. Y sí, los Weasley son diferentes. Y la mayoría de las familias llevan tanto tiempo dejando que los pinche, los palpe y los raje que han acabado respetándome, qué remedio. Pero los Malfoy son diferentes, y tú sabes perfectamente que nunca les vamos a caer bien, por el simple hecho de que no nos pueden controlar. Soy médico, y por tanto no dependo de ellos para trabajar, ir o venir por este valle. Y eso es un insulto para ellos, porque no tengo que rendirles pleitesía.

-Y sin embargo, me vas a hacer pasar la noche aguantando la cara de asco de Draco Malfoy. – Hermione señaló con el dedo a su padre, haciéndole ver lo incongruente de su deseo.

-Una cosa es que no nos agraden, y otra que no podamos llevar una relación civilizada- intervino Jane Granger.- Hermione, tu padre tiene razón. Para nosotras nunca ha sido fácil que nos tengan respeto por nuestro trabajo. No lo fue para mí y tampoco lo va a ser para ti, así que no necesitas ganarte enemigos gratuitamente. Iremos a la cena, sonreiremos, charlaremos educadamente, luego los Malfoy entregarán su cheque y podremos volver a casa. Además, algunos de tus compañeros también irán. Te divertirás.

"Lo dudo", pensó Hermione. Sí, tal vez allí se encontraría con alguno de sus compañeros, aunque le constaba que ni Angelina ni Terry estaban invitados. Puede que sí acudiera Neville, y con él al menos tendría una noche relajada. Pero la advertencia de su madre no dejaba de ocupar sus pensamientos. Incluso con su título ya en el bolsillo, se daba cuenta de que tendría que seguir luchando para vencer los prejuicios de la gente. Ya le había ocurrido en la secundaria, donde muchos la habían mirado como una ambiciosa trepadora por haber saltado un curso. Luego, en la facultad de medicina, solo la escasez de médicos a causa de la guerra le había permitido superar algunas barreras que tradicionalmente se imponían a las mujeres. Y ahora, de vuelta a casa, se daba cuenta de que su lucha seguiría. Pues bien, ella daría batalla. No estaba dispuesta a conformarse con un consultorio privado y una especialidad "femenina", como había tenido que hacer su madre. Ella deseaba desplegar sus dotes en un hospital, tratando todo tipo de dolencias y ofreciendo su ayuda a todo aquel que lo necesitara, desarrollando al máximo sus capacidades. Y si para obtener el puesto que quería en la clínica, tenía que sonreírle a Lucius Malfoy, lo haría. Ya se desahogaría luego.

**00000**

-¿Qué te ha parecido mi familia, Harry?- el supuesto matrimonio se encontraba en la recámara que Molly Weasley les había indicado que ocuparían. Ginny protestó diciendo que podían ocupar su viejo cuarto, pero su madre había sonreído pícaramente antes de decir que necesitarían más espacio… luego había señalado la cama de matrimonio que ocupaba el centro de la estancia. Y después de eso, los dos jóvenes se habían quedado muy callados un tiempo que se hizo muy largo.

-Son estupendos- Harry recuperó el uso de la voz, y por su mente pasaron en veloz ráfaga todos los acontecimientos del día. – No sé por qué temías llegar a casa, Ginny.

-En verdad, creí que lo iban a tomar peor, si hubiera sabido esto yo nunca te hubiera presionado para que me acompañaras.- Ginny se sintió atacada de alguna forma, y un poco avergonzada por haber dado la impresión de que su familia fuera desagradable o algo así.

-Ginny, no me entiendas mal, no quise decir eso. Además, tú no me presionaste: yo me ofrecí a ayudarte.

-Lo sé, Harry. Y déjame darte las gracias otra vez.- Ginny se sentó a los pies de la cama, y enfocó sus ojos al suelo, buscando las palabras.- Mi familia es maravillosa, Harry, nunca quise decir algo que diera otra impresión. Es solo que no están muy acostumbrados a… quiero decir que no siempre las cosas nos han ido bien, tío Bilius no se cansa de contar lo difícil que fue instalarse en el valle, y luego en la época de la prohibición que casi lo perdimos todo, y a pesar de eso siempre papá y mamá han salido adelante, así que no creo que asuman muy bien que su única hija eche por tierras generaciones de matrimonios sólidos y felices para presentarse como madre soltera.

-Creo que están tan felices de tenerte de vuelta que podías haberte presentado del brazo del emperador del Japón, y lo hubieran invitado a café con bizcocho igualmente.- Harry trató de relajar el ambiente porque notaba la voz de Ginny extrañamente grave. Ella se rió con suavidad, y él la miró afectuoso.

-Tú no pareces japonés.

-No lo soy. Sólo soy Harry Potter, de Godric´s Hollow, Ohio. Un pueblo insignificante en mitad del país. No es tan bonito como esto.

-Durante un tiempo, esto dejó de parecerme bonito. Pero hoy, contigo, muchas cosas han vuelto a ser como en los viejos tiempos. Sobre todo George.

-¿Qué le pasó? – Harry no pudo evitar la pregunta. El muchacho le había caído realmente bien.

-Sufrió una grave herida hace dos años y medio, en Birmania. Se pasó seis meses de hospital de campaña en hospital de campaña hasta que una amiga consiguió que lo mandaran a casa. Cuando llegó, aun tenía las piernas destrozadas. Pero poco a poco, empezó a mejorar. Una amiga nuestra, que es enfermera, venía todos los días, hacían ejercicios para rehabilitarse,… él no paraba de hablar de las ganas que tenía de soltar las muletas para volver a corretear por toda la hacienda. Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que llegó la noticia de la muerte de Fred.

-Su hermano gemelo.

-No puedes ni imaginarte cómo eran juntos. No había nadie que pudiera resistirse a sus bromas, tenían todo el encanto, el ingenio… Nadie podía frenarlos cuando se les ocurría algo. Planeaban abrir varias tiendas para distribuir los vinos de La Madriguera por todo el país, cuando acabara la guerra. Y seguro que les hubiera ido genial. Nunca les escuché discutir, siempre iban los dos a una.

-La guerra es muy injusta. Tantos jóvenes se quedaron allí.- y Harry volvió a acordarse de la casi infantil voz de Colin Creevey, siempre a su sombra, hasta que una granada japonesa lo dejó en el sitio.

-Para todos fue un golpe muy duro. Mamá, papá,… incluso Percy, que casi siempre discutía con él. Pero George no pudo soportarlo, simplemente. Dejó de comer, de hablar; prohibió que nadie entrara en su cuarto y se negó a seguir haciendo rehabilitación. Cuando uno de nosotros intentaba animarlo, o estar con él, nos rechazaba. El día que le dije que no iba a volver a la Universidad para estar con él, me lanzó todo lo que pilló a mano a la cabeza. Hace tiempo que no estaba tan animado como cuando hoy ha hablado contigo.

-Me ha gustado conocerlo, de veras. Y créeme que comprendo cómo la guerra puede destrozar a un hombre.

-No puedes imaginarte lo raro que ha sido escucharos hablar, completando tú sus frases. Fred y él solían hablar así… nadie más podía hacerlo, ni Charlie, ni Ron. Me dejaste de piedra.

-Supongo que es una casualidad.- se encogió de hombros Harry. Él no había pretendido sustituir a nadie… bueno, sí, al esposo de Ginny, pero esa era otra historia. Aunque todo se entrelazaba de una forma extraña.

-Supongo que sí. Pero es una feliz casualidad. – Ginny sonrió y se levantó para tomar la maleta que había traído con ella. – En fin, ahora debemos arreglarnos para la cena.

-La siguiente prueba, ¿no? ¿Se lo dirás ahí? – no hacía falta decir el qué.

-Sí. Mejor soltarlo todo seguido, ¿no? ¿Me ayudarás a soportar el chaparrón antes de irte?

-Claro. – los ojos verdes de Harry acompañaron a sus labios en una sonrisa cálida. – Seré tu paraguas, Ginny.

**00000**

**Mis agradecimientos a danak, lizzy, y saashi samy por sus reviews (a los que tienen cuenta ya les agradecí en persona); y a todos, les explico que las actualizaciones van a tardar, porque le estoy dando prioridad a miotro fic. En cuanto ese esté subdo entero, recuperaré ritmo, y les aviso que el próximo capítulo es de mis favoritos, vamos a enterarnos de muchas cosas ahí, gracias a la aparición de los Malfoy. **


	8. Adivina quién viene a cenar

**8. Adivina quién viene a cenar**

Cuando Ginny bajó al comedor, sus padres ya se encontraban allí. Arrastrando los pies desde el vestíbulo, Rubeus Hagrid, el tío Bilius y Ron mostraban unas mejillas encendidas por las copas de brandy que habían tomado. Molly Weasley chasqueó los dientes con disgusto.

-Bilius, esperaba que mantuvieras un poco de compostura al menos hasta que conocieras al esposo de Ginny.

-Ah, sí, el marido de la pequeñaja Ginevra.-soltó, zumbón.

-¡Tío, no me llames así! – Ginny dedicó una mirada furiosa al anciano, pero enseguida se lanzó a sus brazos. - ¡Hagrid! ¡Cuánto os he extrañado!

-A ver, Ginny, ¿donde está ese mozo que te has conseguido como marido? Quiero echarle el ojo encima.

-Ahora baja, tío, está preparando una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa? ¡Creo que ya ha habido bastantes sorpresas por hoy! – refunfuñó Arthur.

-Sobrino, creo que por una vez tienes razón. Y que sepas, Ginny, que ni tus padres ni yo os vamos a perdonar el haberos casado lejos de La Madriguera. Los sermones del padre Moody son muy divertidos, y a mí me encanta bailar en las bodas.

-No estamos casados por la iglesia…- Ginny habló sin pensar, impactada por el recuerdo de la boda de su hermano Bill, cuando el tío Bilius había acabado a las cinco de la madrugada, en paños menores, llevando una serenata a la estricta señora McGonagall.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, pero fue Ron el que saltó.

-¿Cómo que no estáis casados por la iglesia? ¿Qué clase de boda habéis tenido entonces? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer esto, Ginevra?

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así, cabeza de chorlito! ¡Y tú no tienes nada que opinar en esto! – se revolvió Ginny contra su hermano.

-¡Pues yo sí que tengo ese derecho, y pienso lo mismo! ¡Qué es lo que has hecho, Ginny? ¡No te reconozco, hija!

-¡Arthur, por favor! – Molly intentó calmar los ánimos, pero Arthur y Ron parecían a punto de explotar de furia.

-¿Alguien puede ayudarme, por favor? – la voz de Harry sonó congestionada en la puerta del comedor, que estaba a medio abrir. – No cabemos por la puerta.

Hagrid se apresuró a abrirla de par en par, y por ella entró Harry, colorado como un tomate por el esfuerzo, llevando en brazos a George.

-¿En qué asiento te dejo? ¿Este? – Ginny reaccionó para retirar una de las sillas de la larga mesa ya dispuesta para la cena, y Harry depositó con la mayor suavidad posible al enfermo. Luego, arrimó la silla y miró alrededor. Todos se habían quedado en silencio, olvidando la discusión de un segundo antes, pero lo más llamativo fue ver la cara de felicidad de Molly Weasley.

-George, mi vida, has bajado.

-No podía perderme la cena de gala, mamá. No todos los días se casa la hermana favorita de uno. Habrá que leerle la cartilla a este caballero, ¿no crees?- aunque las palabras de George no eran tan diferentes de las que habían pronunciado momentos antes Ron y Arthur, su tono fue tan distinto que el ambiente en la habitación se relajó al instante. Todos los Weasley estaban realmente emocionados por ver al antaño bromista George reintegrándose a las rutinas familiares, y Harry intuyó que los gritos que había oído, aunque no entendido, desde las escaleras, harían una tregua para celebrar, si no la boda, al menos la vuelta al hogar de dos de los hermano pelirrojos. Dejó que Ginny lo guiara de la mano hasta la silla justo al lado de la suya.

-Cenemos, pues.- la voz de Hagrid dio paso a una opípara cena. Entre idas y venidas para servir la sopa y los segundos platos, Parvati no dejó de lanzar miradas valorativas hacia Harry, que sin embargo consiguió mantener la tranquilidad gracias a la charla que George, Ginny y Bilius le daban.

-Así que Harry me ayudará a preparar los fuegos. Papá, ¿crees que podremos utilizar el garaje para hacer las mezclas de pólvora?

-¿Vas a preparar los fuegos? – Ron no salía de su asombro. Un cosquilleo de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo por notar cómo su hermano salía de la apatía, aunque tampoco pudo evitar una punzada desconcertante de celos que le recordaba que lo que él no había conseguido esa mañana ni con buenas ni con malas palabras, lo había logrado un extraño en apenas un par de horas. Decidió seguir comiendo para evitar decir nada que inconveniente que derrumbara el acceso de frenesí que se había apoderado de George.

-Sí, hermanito, al final te saliste con al tuya, prepararemos una fiesta a lo grande, le haremos la competencia al alcalde. Si Bill ya ha llegado también puede ayudarnos.

-Será una bonita ocasión para reunirnos. Seguro que te gusta mucho la fiesta, Harry, en Las Nubes el día se celebra por todo lo alto. ¿De donde procedes tú, Harry? – Molly estaba contenta de ver que el ambiente se había relajado, y le pudo la curiosidad de averiguar más cosas sobre el joven al que todavía no se acostumbraba a llamar yerno. - ¿De dónde eres?

-Viví casi toda mi infancia en Godric´s Hollow, Ohio.

-¿Tus padres viven allí? – Arthur realmente estaba interesado en saber algo más sobre ese hombre que se había robado a su niña, e hizo su mejor intento por sonar cortés. Sin embargo, un gesto de resignación y pena que Ginny no le conocía hizo aparición en el rostro y los ojos verdes del joven, que escondió la mirada recolocándose las gafas.

-Mis padres murieron siendo yo muy pequeño. Me crié en el orfanato de Godric´s Hollow.

La pena y la compasión hicieron acto de presencia en los rostros de los presentes, excepto en el caso de Arthur, que volvió a encenderse de ira.

-¡Increíble! – nadie entendió a qué se refería, pero a Harry le hirió el tono de su exclamación.- Y bien, señor Potter, de Godric´s Hollow, Iowa…

-Ohio.- corrigió Ginny, tensándose ante la inminente explosión de su padre.

-Lo que sea… ¿Y cómo piensa ganarse la vida a partir de ahora? ¿Planea volver al ejército?, tal vez haya un cuartel en ese pueblo del que ha salido donde le presten un cuarto para instalar a mi hija. – el tono del señor Weasley había ido subiendo, hasta acercarse claramente la grito. Molly le puso la mano sobre la de él, buscando calmarlo.

Harry soltó los cubiertos que había estado manejando para ocultar el temblor de sus manos.

-No tengo intención de regresar a mi pueblo, ni de volver al ejército, ni de meter a su hija en cualquier cuartucho inmundo. Ella se merece mucho más que eso, y yo haré todo lo posible para proporcionárselo. Actualmente soy representante de la casa Bertie Botts de confitería, y mi obligación es viajar por el estado consiguiendo clientes. Gano lo suficiente para vivir dignamente, y estoy seguro de que a Ginny no le importa el estado de mi cuenta corriente, sino saber que yo la aprecio por lo que ella es, y no por su apellido o por el dinero que pueda tener. Y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a retirarme. El viaje ha sido muy pesado.

El joven se levantó en silencio y se dirigió al piso de arriba sin decir palabra. Cuando sus pasos se perdieron por las escaleras, todos los demás exhalaron la respiración que habían contenido. Ginny miró a su padre como si jamás antes lo hubiera visto bajo aquella luz.

-Papá, no puedo creer que hayas humillado así a Harry.

-Ginny, date cuenta de lo que has hecho. ¡Te has casado con un don nadie, no tiene donde caerse muerto, ni familia que lo ampare! ¡Tú más que nadie deberías saber lo importante que es tener raíces! ¡Demonios, Ginny, ya había Weasleys en Las Nubes antes de que tío Bilius tuviera uso de razón, y ahora tú te casas con alguien que no sabemos de dónde ha salido? ¡No sabes nada de su pasado! ¿Y si es un delicuente?

-Yo solo sé que Harry es el hombre más generoso y más decente que he conocido, y que en muy poco tiempo le ha dado a esta familia lo que llevábamos años echando en falta – lanzó una mirada significativa a George, que cruzó una mirada culpable con Ron. - ¡Y no estoy dispuesta a volver a escuchar las batallitas del clan Weasley! ¡Ni siquiera le habéis dado una oportunidad!

Temiendo decir algo irreparable, Ginny salió corriendo del comedor y buscó arriba a Harry, dejando una estela de silencio detrás de ella.

**00000**

Hermione no se estaba aburriendo tanto como había temido. La cena de beneficencia había sido sustituida a última hora por un cóctel informal que le permitió deambular entre unos grupos y otros de invitados, seleccionando a aquellas personas de su interés de entre todos los presentes en el salón de celebraciones que la señora Rosmerta había habilitado en su restaurante.

Pasó un buen rato junto a su padre, que estaba complacido por la cantidad de donaciones que iban llegando para la clínica, hasta que vio llegar a la señora McGonagall con su nieto, otro antiguo compañero de estudios, y se acercó a saludarlos. Ella era la dueña de unos importantes viñedos, no tan extensos como los Malfoy, pero posiblemente tan antiguos y prestigiosos como estos: esa era una discusión recurrente entre ambas familias, pero a diferencia de los desagradables hacendados de origen francés, la anciana de estirado moño grisáceo le resultaba de lo más estimulante. En su juventud había recorrido el mundo entero junto a su esposo, que era marino, y solo por las desgracias familiares que la habían convertido en la única heredera de los viñedos, había regresado a Las Nubes para encargarse del negocio. Desde ese momento, había luchado incesantemente para conectar a los productores de vino de la comarca con las compañías de comercio internacional, poniendo su nombre en el mapa. Otra de sus tareas era abogar por el engrandecimiento del pueblo, financiando en gran parte la primitiva clínica que era el embrión de la que hoy dirigía el padre de Hermione. Según sus propias palabras, ya habían muerto demasiados familiares suyos por una atención médica deficiente, y en su vejez no tenía la más mínima intención de desplazarse a San Francisco cada vez que quisiera hablar con un médico de verdad.

Hermione se acercó y saludó cariñosamente a la anciana y a su nieto.

-Doctora Granger, me alegro de verla. Supe que este otoño ya ocupará una plaza estable en la clínica.

-Sí, señora McGonagall. Aun me falta un poco para acabar la residencia, y estoy ansiosa por establecerme ya. Pero aunque tenga el título colgado en mi consulta, usted puede seguir tuteándome.

-Me agrada mucho eso, hubiera sido una pena que después de completar la mayor parte de tu educación en este pueblo, luego eligieras desarrollar tu carrera en otro lugar.- la anciana lanzó una mirada penetrante a su nieto, un joven fornido, de pelo oscuro y aspecto agradable que se encogió levemente ante la mirada de su abuela. – Como verás, Oliver, no todo el mundo huye de Las Nubes en cuanto tiene oportunidad.

-Tiene gracia que me digas eso, abuela. – a pesar de la adusta presencia de la anciana, Oliver sabía muy bien que su abuela lo adoraba y solo lo criticaba porque lo echaba de menos. – Tú, que te pasaste años dando vueltas al mundo.

-Yo acompañaba a mi marido en su trabajo, no viajaba por diversión.

-Pero te divertiste – también Hermione se divertía de esa pugna. – Yo también viajo por trabajo.

-El béisbol no es un trabajo.

-El béisbol es la mayor invención americana desde el automóvil, abuela, y tampoco es como si no fuera a volver nunca. Sé perfectamente que cuando tenga tu edad no voy a poder lanzar las bolas como ahora.

-¿Es que no piensas volver a casa hasta que tengas mi edad, nieto desconsiderado?- Minerva se escandalizó, y Hermione reprimió una sonrisa. Oliver le guiñó un ojo antes de soltar su última frase.

-Oh, creo que te las apañas bien sin mí en los viñedos, abuela. Cuando me obligas a revisar las cuentas, siempre está todo en orden. ¿Qué quieres, presumir ante mí?

-¡Claro que está todo en orden! ¿Me tomas por una vieja loca, jovencito? Pero si estuvieras más cerca, podríamos pararles los pies a esos estirados Malfoy…

-¿Escuché que hablaban de mí?

La sonrisa en los labios de Hermione murió al notar una presencia detrás de ella. No tenía que volverse para reconocer la voz, el penetrante aroma y el aura inquietante de Draco Malfoy.

-Oliver, qué pocas veces nos complaces con tu presencia. Minerva. – el joven, de impecable aspecto gracias a la prestancia que le daba el uniforme azul de la marina acompañó sus palabras con unos corteses inclinaciones de cabeza, pero la anciana no evitó un rictus de desagrado e hizo un gesto de querer beber para desaparecer en dirección a la mesa de bebidas. – No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, señorita Granger. Parece que finalmente ningun hospital decente quiso contratarla en San Francisco, y tuvo que volver a la sombra de papi, ¿no?

-Malfoy, esto era una conversación privada. – Oliver tomó a Hermione del brazo y quiso que se alejaran de allí en pos de su abuela, pero la joven no lo dejó.

-No te preocupes, Oliver. No estábamos diciendo nada que no se haya dicho ya. Y soy doctora Granger para ti, Malfoy.

-Teniente Malfoy para ti, Hermy.

La castaña sintió que le hervía la sangre al oír ese odioso diminutivo que nadie utilizaba salvo cuando querían molestarla, y todas las advertencias de su padre se le borraron de la mente. Ante Draco su espíritu competitivo se exacerbaba de forma incontrolable. No podía ser que ese petimetre que no había conseguido nada excepto lo que el dinero y el prestigio de los Mafoy le hubieran comprado, ridiculizara sus logros.

-¿Teniente, dices? Creí que ese traje era un disfraz de carnaval. Como lo conseguiste en una fiesta… - Hermione usó un tono zumbón que a ella misma le sorprendió. "Me preocupa la influencia de tío Bilius, ya casi hablo como él", pensó.

-Lo conseguí luchando para los Estados Unidos.- respondió con voz peligrosa el rubio. ¿Cuánto sabía Hermione acerca de su desempeño en la guerra?

Hermione lo sabía todo sobre la labor de Draco Malfoy en la guerra, porque había sido la comidilla de Honolulu cuando ella llegó al hospital de allí a realizar su servicio como enfermera voluntaria en el WEC. Lucius Malfoy no había podido, ni querido, evitar el reclutamiento de su hijo, por una cuestión de prestigio, pero había movido sus influencias para conseguirle un destino tranquilo como ayudante del Almirante Sherman en la base de Pearl Harbour que, una vez superado el bombardeo, había sido uno de los lugares más tranquilos de la guerra. Y allí Draco se había convertido en el insustituible organizador de fiestas, bailes y verbenas, siempre con la excusa de recaudar fondos y mantener el espíritu de la tropa alta. Y bueno, tal vez lo había conseguido, tenía que reconocer Hermione, pero que Draco Malfoy no dejara de utilizar su uniforme de gala, pavoneándose de las condecoraciones conseguidas en arriesgadas partidas de golf, le parecía un insulto para los soldados que sí habían arriesgado sus vidas en primera línea. De modo que la castaña dejó caer otro comentario mordaz.

-Sí, luchando… Debe ser realmente difícil decidir si la decoración de la fiesta de esta semana debe ser violeta, o azul. – Oliver tosió aparatosamente para disimular la carcajada que se le vino a la boca, y esto enfureció a Draco.

-Cada quién debe realizar la tarea para la que ha nacido, señorita Granger. Yo trataba con almirantes mientras otros cavaban zanjas en el barro. Otros ni siquiera valían para eso. – por un momento, Hermione quedó desconcertada, no sabía de lo que hablaba el rubio. – Como tu amiguito Weasley, que ni siquiera para fregar las letrinas lo quiso el ejército.

Temblando, Hermione comprendió la insinuación anterior de Malfoy, y sintió como el estómago le pesaba mucho de golpe.

-Ron es más valiente que tú mil veces, Draco. El ejército no lo consideró apto por su problema…

-Ya, ahora lo llaman problema. Pero claro, teniendo un amigo médico, qué fácil fue presentar papeles para que lo desecharan por inútil y evitar ir al frente. Sin embargo yo no veo que Ron tenga ningun impedimento para hacer una vida normal… aunque claro, muy normal nunca ha sido ese chico, ya todos vimos que había perdido la chaveta la noche del baile de graduación, ¿verdad? ¡Nunca he visto a nadie hacer un ridículo semejante! Menos mal que allí estaba Hermione Granger al rescate.

-El único ridículo que yo veo ahora es el que tú haces, Malfoy. – Oliver había perdido el hilo de la conversación hacía rato, pero el tono de Draco era claramente venenoso. – Imponiendo tu presencia a quienes no la desean. Como te dije, esto era una conversación privada. Vamos Hermione. – y tomándola del brazo, se dirigieron a pedir una bebida, mientras a su espalda el rubio reía, jactancioso.

-¿De qué iba todo eso, Hermione? ¿Qué le pasa a Ron? – Oliver había sido compañero de curso de Percy, uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron, y lo había tratado con cierta frecuencia, aunque con los años que llevaba fuera de Las Nubes se había perdido algunos acontecimientos.

-Ron es daltónico… es un defecto de la vista. – Hermione adoptó su tono más didáctico, el que solía emplear en clase.

-Sé lo que es. Recuerda que fui piloto de caza. – Oliver hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Pues entonces comprenderás por que a Ron lo declararon inútil para el servicio militar. Él estaba deseando cumplir la mayoría de edad para alistarse, y sus padres lo convencieron para que al menos terminara la secundaria, pero él fue a la oficina de reclutamiento a escondidas, y trató de ocultar su problema de vista. En la vida diaria no es tan grave, él se había acostumbrado a ver diferente y ya. Pero para el ejército sí supone un inconveniente, y claro, lo rechazaron. Se enteró pocos días antes de acabar el curso, y en el baile de graduación, con todos sus amigos ya uniformados, él se sintió muy humillado. – Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y evitó contar el final de la historia. Oliver no había estado allí para ver hasta donde había llegado la humillación pública de Ron, y no sería ella quien se lo recordase a nadie más. Oliver silbó suavemente.

-Me figuro que fue un palo muy fuerte para él. Digo, cuando uno está en la guerra solo quiere irse, pero en aquellos días… Yo creo que todos los jóvenes quisimos alistarnos de inmediato. Fíjate que no conocía esa historia, siempre pensé que como Bill, Charlie, Percy y los gemelos ya estaban en el ejército, Arthur lo había convencido para que se quedara a ayudarlo en la hacienda.

-Bueno, esa fue la explicación oficial. Y en realidad, es lo que hizo. Ron se ha convertido en la mano derecha de su padre, ha cargado sobre sí todo el trabajo y la responsabilidad de sus hermanos mientras estuvieron fuera… Y con la muerte de Fred, casi también la tarea de Arthur, que estuvo varios meses muy afectado. Además, se encargó de coordinar la defensa de Las Nubes, tú sabes, las medidas de seguridad, la venta de bonos, ayudas a los huérfanos,… Ron no estuvo en Guadalcanal, ni en Iwo Jima, pero él libró la batalla de Las Nubes.

**00000**

-Solo le ha faltado pegarme, ¿eh? – Harry simuló un tono jovial, pero Ginny notó la tensión en su mandíbula, y la forma en que fruncía el ceño y se rascaba una cicatriz que antes no había advertido, en la frente.

-La forma en que te ha tratado mi padre ha sido… lo siento mucho, Harry, tú no tienes por qué aguantar esto.- Ginny le dio la espalda, incapaz de resistir su mirada cuando le dijera que se iba a ir. Y obviamente, Harry se iba a ir en cuanto pasara la noche. Ya era un milagro que no se hubiera ido antes: ningun hombre aguantaría la humillación que su padre le había infligido.

Harry se dio cuenta de la forma en que los hombros de Ginny se estremecieron, y una oleada de ternura lo invadió, barriendo la rabia que un minuto antes sentía. Cuando habló, lo hizo con firmeza:

-No tengo por qué hacerlo, no. Pero prefiero aguantarlo yo a que lo enfrentes tú sola.- la tomó del brazo, y la hizo girar para encarase.- Ginny, tengo obligaciones fuera de aquí. Pero me gustaría saber que cuando me vaya, vas a estar bien.

-Estaré bien, Harry. Hoy tuve un día de debilidad, y tú me ayudaste. Pero voy a estar bien. Y seguro que tú también.

-Creo que es imposible estar mal en un sitio tan bello como este.- Harry sonrió a la vez que agarraba una de las almohadas de la enorme cama que ocupaba el centro de la habitación y la lanzaba hacia el sofá. – La Madriguera se parece mucho a la casa de mis sueños.

-¿De verdad? – Ginny sacó una fina colcha del armario y se la entregó a Harry. - ¿Cómo es tu casa Harry?

-Bueno, no es una casa en realidad. Apenas un apartamento. Mientras estuve fuera era suficiente para Cho…

-Cho es tu mujer. Nunca me dijiste su nombre.

-Sí, se llama Cho. El apartamento era suficiente para ella sola, pero si las cosas me van bien en la empresa, espero que podamos mudarnos pronto. En realidad, preferiría vivir en otro lugar, uno más tranquilo que San Francisco, donde haya espacio para nosotros, para los niños, y tal vez un perro…

-Parece que lo tienes todo pensado.- rió Ginny.

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar. Horas y horas pensando en mi futuro con Cho. Y luego se lo escribía a ella. Han sido muchas cartas, te lo aseguro.

-¿Y ella qué dice?

-Bueno, Cho no tenía tanto tiempo como yo, con el trabajo y eso.- el inconfundible tono evasivo no le pasó desapercibido a ninguno de los dos. Harry se sintió mal por haber insinuado siquiera una disconformidad con su mujer, y trató de arreglarlo.- Pero ella es estupenda. Ella es mi sueño.

-Tu esposa tiene mucha suerte, Harry Potter. – y Ginny lo creía de corazón.- Y ahora será mejor que descansemos. Mañana tienes que madrugar.- Ginny se metió en el baño de la habitación para cambiarse, y cuando salió, Harry ya se había acomodado con su pijama en el sofá.

-¿Hiciste algo con mi uniforme? No lo vi en mi bolsa al sacar el pijama.

-Parvati lo estaba lavando, pasa mañana a…

Unos golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron. Ginny destapó las sábanas de la cama e hizo gestos a Harry para que ocupara el sitio junto a ella. El muchacho se movió con rapidez hasta su lado y le echó el brazo por los hombros justo cunado Arthur y Molly Weasley entraban en el dormitorio.

-Hijos, hemos venido porque Arthur quería deciros algo. – Molly empujó suavemente a su marido para que empezara a hablar, pero este seguía callado, un poco por lo difícil que le resultaba disculparse, y otro porque se había distraido mirando la colcha que aparecía tirada entre la cama y el sofá. Su imaginación creó una imagen de los dos jóvenes arrancándose la ropa y arrastrando las sábanas hasta el suelo…. ¡Argh!, se obligó a limpiar su mente, pero volvió a alterarse: ¿con qué clase de salvaje lujurioso se había casado su hija?

-¡Arthur!- insistió Molly, y el hombre volvió en sí.

-Yo quiero… disculparme.- aunque su rostro decía lo contrario, Harry no lo tomó como una hipocresía, sino como un detalle de lo mucho que el señor Weasley estaba dispuesto a dar por su hija, y pensó de nuevo que el temor de esta a ser rechazada era infundado.- Lamento mis palabras de la cena. Y espero que podáis descansar bien. Buenas noches.- y se escabulló del dormitorio antes de traicionarse del todo.

-Gracias, mamá.- Ginny sonrió a su madre. – Sé que esto es difícil para vosotros.

-No te preocupes cariño. Todos necesitamos tiempo, pero deseo de corazón que vuestro matrimonio esté tan lleno de felicidad como siempre ha sido en la familia Weasley.- y lanzándole un beso con los dedos a su hija, también Molly se retiró.

Ginny y Harry se miraron. Él seguía con su brazo pasado sobre el hombro de ella, y un repentino calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Por primera vez en todo el día, supo que estaba haciendo algo que no podría contarle a su mujer, y eso lo asustó. No estaba en sus planes implicarse en los problemas de una familia ajena. Y sin embargo, no podía ver a Ginny como alguien ajeno. Una poderosa necesidad de protegerla lo dominaba, así que no retiró el brazo de su hombro aún.

-¿Pueden volver a entrar? – sería una catástrofe si, después de tanto teatro, el señor Weasley se daba cuenta de su hija no compartía cama con su supuesto marido.

-Sí, no hay pestillo. – contestó Ginny. La joven notaba toda su piel erizada bajo el contacto del brazo de Harry, y eso la asustó. No estaba nada bien que se sintiera tan bien con un hombre que un día antes no conocía. Pese a su decepcionante relación con Sirius Black, ella no se consideraba una mujer fácil. Había estado muy enamorada de su profesor, y cuando se había entregado a él, lo había hecho creyendo que lo conocía, y segura de que lo amaba. Obviamente había sido un error, y ahora le daba la impresión de que conocía más a Harry después de unas horas de lo que había conocido al padre de su hijo en dos años de tratarlo. En cualquier caso, esa no era la cuestión. Él era un hombre casado, felizmente casado. Y eso ponía punto final a cualquier fantasía que se estuviera haciendo.

-Entonces, será mejor que duerma aquí.- Harry lo anunció con voz vacilante, dispuesto a retractarse si veía en la chica cualquier síntoma de incomodidad. Como no la hubo, retiró su brazo y se metió bajo las sábanas, dándole la espalda. Ella hizo lo mismo, y apagó la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Buenas noches, Ginny.

**00000**

Y bien, espero que la espera les haya valido la pena. Este es, de momento, mi capítulo favorito, y contiene un par de referencias a otras de mis películas favoritas. ¿Alguien las ha encontrado?


	9. Qué hace un chico como tú en un sitio

**Saludos a las sufridas seguidoras de este fic. Espero vuestra benevolencia después de mi lamentable retraso en actualizar, pero ni la inspiración ni las ganas me han acompañado útlimamente. Esta historia nació en verano, se desarrolla en verano, y a vosotras os pongo por testigos de que acabará este verano... creo.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es una adaptación de la película "Un paseo por las nubes", de Alfonso Arau.  
><strong>

**9. ¿Qué hace un chico como tú en un sitio como este?**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Harry salió del dormitorio sin despertar a Ginny. Tomó su bolsa de viaje, el maletín con sus muestras de chocolates, y bajó al patio buscando su uniforme que, suponía, estaría secándose. Pero en lugar de eso, se topó de bruces con el tío Bilius, envuelto en un grueso poncho, y le hizo gestos de que lo siguiera. Harry negó con la cabeza y señaló su ropa, tendida en un cordel.

-No seas cabezota, muchacho, tu ropa sigue mojada. Ven conmigo, tengo algo que enseñarte. – y con una sorprendente fuerza en un hombre de su edad, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el viñedo.

La neblina que envolvía el edificio seguía siendo muy espesa conforme ascendían por la suave colina situada detrás. Harry apenas veía las hileras de viñas, ya cuajadas de racimos de uvas aun verdes, y aunque no sabía a donde se dirigía, y el frío del amanecer se combinaba con la niebla para crear un ambiente fantasmagórico, se sintió extrañamente a gusto, relajado. Al fin, llegaron a una vaguada en la colina, donde se erguía, es un decir, una cepa retorcida y gruesa, circundada por una reja herrumbrosa. El tío Bilius se agarró de uno de los barrotes, y sacó una petaca del bolsillo. La ofreció a Harry, que la rechazó.

-Tío Bilius, esto es fabuloso, pero yo…. Tengo que irme.

El anciano hizo una mueca de disgusto y tragó un sorbo de la petaca.

-¿A dónde tienes que ir, muchacho? Un hombre debe estar siempre junto a su mujer.

"Mi mujer no opina lo mismo", pensó con cierta amargura Harry, que se sintió inmediatamente culpable. Cho no tenía nada que ver con el lío en que se había metido.

-Tengo que trabajar. – Harry intentó recuperar el plan inicial, y esgrimió el maletín de los bombones.

-Trabajo, trabajo, siempre trabajo. Si dejas a Ginny sola ahora – y Harry tuvo la intuición de que el anciano sabía más de lo conveniente – mi sobrino se lo echará en cara toda su vida.

Ahora Harry sí aceptó un trago de la petaca. El vino más dulce que jamás hubiera probado le produjo un delicioso calor al bajar por su garganta.

-Hay que trabajar para vivir- era una frase de Cho, pero se sintió estúpido utilizándola.

-Sí, ya sé, hay que trabajar para vivir. Yo lo sé bien. ¿Ves esta cepa? La plantó mi abuelo, cuando llegó aquí, con mi padre aun pequeño, desde Irlanda. A ellos dos, y luego a mí, y a mi hermano, nos salieron callos en las manos cultivando esta tierra. Es una buena tierra, pero también es celosa, como una amante. Necesita muchos cuidados, una dedicación continua, tu atención en exclusiva, para darte lo que tiene dentro. A todos los Weasley se nos han endurecido las manos y encanecido el pelo rojo trabajando la tierra, y acabamos encorvados de tanto agacharnos para acariciar las uvas y ver si están a punto. Pero también sabemos vivir. Se debe trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar. ¡Oh, yo conozco a Arthur! Él es un buen hombre que no ha dejado de trabajar desde que era un mocoso, y a veces se olvida de cómo tratar a la familia. Y Ron va por el mismo camino. Y si tú te vas ahora, estarás haciendo lo mismo.

La petaca volvió a cambiar de manos mientras el silencio permitía a Harry darse cuenta de que el sol empezaba a rasgar la neblina y a entibiar el aire. Aquel lugar se parecía mucho a su idea del paraíso.

-Hablando de tu trabajo, muchacho, ¿cómo son esos chocolates que vendes?

Harry no pudo negarse a la mirada pícara del anciano, y abrió el maletín, ofreciéndole los bombones.

-¡Delicioso! – el tío Bilius movió el bigote, saboreando el bombón.- ¡Se deshace en la boca!

-Gracias. A todo el mundo le gusta el chocolate – apuntó Harry- , pero venderlo… eso es otra cosa.

-Podrías cambiar de trabajo, muchacho.- los dos hombres iniciaron el descenso hacia la casa. – Dedícate a algo que te permita estar con Ginny. Si tú te vas, ella te seguirá.

-Que yo trabaje fuera no quiere decir que ella tenga que venir conmigo.

-¡Oh, pero lo hará! Si Ginny te ha elegido, te seguirá al fin del mundo, lo sé, yo conozco a mi nieta. Ella es muy… irlandesa. Tiene a flor de piel todo el carácter de los Weasley, es indomable, y si llegara a discutir de verdad con su padre, ninguno de los dos cederá… y si Arthur te echa, ella acabará yéndose contigo, por más que le duela. Y ya tengo bastante con haber perdido a un nieto.

El anciano clavó sus ojos intensamente azules en Harry, y este se sintió como cuando era niño y Albus Dumbledore lo llamaba a su despacho en el orfanato para averiguar cómo era que había desaparecido la carretilla del señor Filch. Luego, la carretilla del vigilante aparecía, y Dumbledore no castigaba a nadie, pero Harry recordaba vivamente esos careos, y se preguntó si esos dos ancianos tenían el poder de leerle la mente. Porque en ese momento, la mente de Harry era un torbellino en el que solo había una idea clara: el deseo de permanecer en La Madriguera.

**00000**

En su dormitorio, Molly Weasley le abrochaba los botones de la camisa a su marido mientras le leía la cartilla otra vez.

-Ahora salúdalo con amabilidad. Tratemos de empezar bien el día.

-Él me ha amargado el día, la semana, el mes,… - refunfuñó Arthur.

-Seguro que si conversáis más tiempo descubriréis que tenéis cosas en común … Podías invitarlo a dar un paseo por el viñedo.- Molly le alisaba la camisa sobre su pecho, suavemente, pero él se separó, dejando explotar su enfado de nuevo.

-¡No tengo tiempo para hacer de niñera, Molly! La vendimia está al caer, y no necesito llevar colgado de los faldones de la camisa a un tipejo que no es de fiar.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Harry me parece un chico decente.

-¡Ningún hombre decente se aprovecha de mi niña como él ha hecho! – rugió Arthur.

-¡Cómo que se ha aprovechado! ¡Se han casado, Arthur!- Molly podía fácilmente igualar el genio de su marido si él continuaba en su actitud intransigente con su hija.

-¡Yo no he visto esa boda! Y debió hacer las cosas bien, como hice yo, que pedí tu mano formalmente, con respeto.- lo que más le molestaba del asunto era la sensación de ocultamiento que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Arthur tenía la suficiente madurez para darse cuenta de que ningun hombre le parecía digno de Ginny, pero ya había aceptado hacía años que su atractiva hija tenía muchos admiradores. Él solo esperaba que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara ante sus ojos y de la forma adecuada. O sea, despacito. Él aceptaría a un chico que, tras un par de años de conocerse, de encontrarse a la salida del trabajo, tal vez de salir al cine los fines de semana, pidiera permiso para un noviazgo formal que le diera acceso a la casa. Y, finalmente, cuatro o cinco años después, celebrarían una boda como dios manda. Percy había planificado su noviazgo de acuerdo a esas pautas estrictas; Bill… bueno, Bill se había saltado un par de pasos, pero esencialmente había seguido la norma. Incluso Fred parecía dispuesto a seguir las reglas con Angelina, cuando habían salido en el instituto.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido en el caso de Ginny y Harry. Y él podía tener un genio muy vivo a veces, pero había educado a sus hijos en el amor y en la confianza, y no comprendía por qué su hija pequeña, su princesita consentida, debía ocultarle que se había enamorado de un hombre, salvo que hubiera algo turbio en ese enamoramiento. Algo le decía que su rechazo hacia la boda, hacia Harry, no era injustificado. Por mucho que Molly se empeñara en verlo todo como una simple historia romántica de flechazo, algo no encajaba.

-Ya, Arthur, pediste mi mano con respeto, pero no querrás que te recuerde lo que tú y yo hacíamos en el desván, antes y después de la pedida de mano. – Molly se le recolgó amorosamente del cuello, pensando en que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

-¡No es lo mismo! Tus padres me conocían de toda la vida, y yo ya trabajaba en el viñedo. ¿De dónde ha salido este Harry Potter?

-Ya te lo dijo anoche, flancito, mío, de Ohio. Arthur, por favor, ¿Tú has mirado a Ginny? ¡Se la ve radiante!

-Ginny siempre está radiante. Tenemos una hija muy guapa, Molly, una princesa, y si ese hombre no está a su altura, si no la trata como corresponde…

-Si quieres asegurarte de eso, tienes que conocerlo. Dale esa oportunidad, Arthur. – Molly había comenzado imperiosa, para acabar casi rogando.

-¿Y si no se la doy? – la testarudez de Arthur Weasley salió una vez más a relucir.

-Entonces, Ginny se irá. Sabes que no aceptará imposiciones, y yo no quiero perder a otro hijo, Arthur. La casa ya se ha quedado demasiado vacía… - la voz de Molly se quebró, y Arthur no podía con eso. Dulcificando su expresión, la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Está bien, mi amor. Te juro que lo intentaré: voy a ser encantador con ese Potter.

-Bastará con que quites la cara de enterrador, Arthur.

**00000**

La camioneta con los trabajadores externos, que vivían en Las Nubes, llegó a la puerta de La Madriguera con su acostumbrado traqueteo. Como todas las mañanas, del asiento delantero bajó Hermione, con su maletín de médico. Apenas había puesto un pie en el suelo cuando Ron salió de la casa y la saludó, para luego darles instrucciones a los obreros. La mayoría de ellos se dirigieron al garaje, excepto una muchacha de ondulada melena de un color rubio oscuro y fabulosos ojos verdes, que anduvo directamente hacia él.

-Hola, Ron. ¿Por dónde empiezo hoy? ¿Quieres que empiece por tu cuarto?

Ron tragó saliva, y empezó a sudar copiosamente. Lavender siempre le producía ese efecto.

-Habla con mi madre o con Parvati. Hay invitados, ellas te dirán. – Ron se zafó de la presencia de Lavender, sin poder evitar una última mirada al contoneo de la chica mientras entraba a la casa. Contoneo que no le pasó inadvertido a Hermione.

-¿Qué tal la cena de anoche? ¿Acabó muy tarde?, porque pareces cansada.

-¿Sí? – Hermione se tocó levemente la cara sin maquillar, donde la sombra de unas ojeras delataban las pocas horas de sueño. – Bueno, no estuvo mal. Me encontré con Oliver Wood y estuvimos charlando casi toda la noche.

-¡Ah, el bueno de Oliver! ¿Y cómo está su abuela? – Ron recordó instantáneamente la vez que Oliver había invitado a todos los chicos Weasley a jugar al béisbol en la mansión de los McGonagall, con la mala suerte de que una bola bateada por Ron había terminado con el cristal de la biblioteca roto, un tintero volcado sobre las cuentas de Minerva, y un intercambio de cartas entre esta y Molly Weasley que supuso la pérdida del derecho a tomar postre durante todo un mes para el menor de los chicos Weasley.

-Muy bien, ya sabes, tan derecha como un palo y tan orgullosa como siempre: solo ella consigue dejar a Draco Malfoy con la palabra en la boca.

-Ah, ese estúpido también estuvo….

-Sí, tan patán como de costumbre. – Hermione, sabiendo que el rubio era un tema sensible, optó por cambiar de asunto. – A tus padres no los vi, creí que irían.

El delicioso paréntesis que siempre se establecía en la rutina de Ron para recibir a la joven doctora se esfumó, volviendo a la realidad de golpe.

-No, no fueron. Pensaban ir, pero anoche hubo problemas.

-¿Problemas? - el gesto de Hermione cambió a uno de inquietud.-¿Le ha pasado algo a George?

Ron gruñó.

-No te preocupes tanto, Hermione, él está bien. Bastante bien, de hecho. El problema es Ginny.

-¿Ginny? – Ron observó con deleite a una Hermione desconcertada. No era una expresión que ella prodigara, y le sentaba tan bien que inmediatamente el pelirrojo lo archivó en su memoria para repasarlo más adelante.

-Sí. Ginny se ha casado- soltó de sopetón, notando que la furia volvía a invadirlo. – Con un tipo de Ohio que no tiene donde caerse muerto.

-¿Ginny se ha casado con un tipo de Ohio? Pero yo creía que ella y Dean…

-Ya. Todos creíamos eso, pero Dean Thomas ha sido tan imbécil como para dejar que otro se le adelante- Ron dejó claro su enfado pateando la gravilla.

-Dean ni siquiera te caía bien- le recordó Hermione, alzando un dedo como advertencia.- Solías llamarlo "plumilla de tres al cuarto".

-¡Dean es de Las Nubes, por lo menos! Ese tipejo es un total desconocido. ¡Ah!, por ahí viene.- Ron alzó el mentón, desdeñoso, señalando al par de personas que se acercaban desde la bodega.

-¡Querida niña, eres tan madrugadora como yo!- tío Bilius abrazó con afecto a la doctora.- Pero hoy tu paciente tendrá que esperar, porque tenemos grandes noticias para ti. ¡Hay un nuevo miembro en la familia! Ven, Harry, quiero presentarte a…

-¿… la enfermera Granger? – Harry se ajustó las lentes, incrédulo.

-Doctora.- corrigió mecánicamente Hermione, notando como su enciclopédica memoria se activaba a toda velocidad ante ese hombre de pelo negrísimo y melancólicos ojos verdes.- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Hawai en el ´44?

Las caras de Tío Bilius y Ron eran todo un poema.

-¡Exacto! – la sorpresa de Harry había dado paso al entusiasmo.- Me sorprende que se acuerde de mí, doctora, éramos tantos heridos allí.

-Sí, érais muchos, pero recuerdo que tenías el brazo roto y yo te escribía todas las cartas que le enviabas a…- Hermione se mordió la lengua. Ella había escrito decenas de apasionadas cartas a la señora Potter. ¡Y esa señora Potter no era Ginny!


	10. Cartas

**10. Cartas**

Harry empalideció al comprender el porqué de la brusca pausa de Hermione. Ella había recordado que él estaba casado. Con Cho. Rápidamente valoró qué mentira sería más inocua para Ginny.

-Sí, las cartas que le enviaba a mi esposa. - su instinto le decía que los Weasley no serían muy felices si creían que era un hombre divorciado, así que añadió rápidamente, componiendo una voz de tristeza. – Murió poco después de eso, pero conservaba todas las cartas que le envié. ¿Cuántas fueron? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta?

-Fueron muchas…- Hermione se dejó atrapar por sus recuerdos mientras entraban a La Madriguera.

"_-Tengo muchas ganas de abrazarte, amor mío, de envolverte en mis brazos y que tú me rodees con los tuyos y no salir nunca más de esa cárcel, y de que me alimentes con tu boca…."._

_-Ejem, ejem, Potter, ¿debo recordarte que la enfermera Granger es una señorita y no tiene por qué oír tus desvaríos calenturientos? ¡Un poquito de pudor, cabo! – la voz tonante del capitán Shacklebolt quedó desmentida por su media sonrisa, y fue esta la que hizo sonrojar a Harry y Hermione._

_Los tres se encontraban en una larga sala que en su tiempo había sido una escuela pero que el ejército había habilitado como hospital de campaña. Camas y más camas se alineaban contra las paredes y un puñado de enfermeras con impolutos delantales blancos que se iban tiñendo de sangre al avanzar la jornada pululaban entre los heridos a su cargo, rodeadas por gemidos de dolor y el penetrante olor a éter. Hermione, una vez atendido sus pacientes, dedicaba desde hacía rato sus atenciones al joven de pelo revoltoso y gafas torcidas, ya que este, cubierto su torso con un aparatoso vendaje, y con el brazo derecho escayolado, no podía valerse por sí mismo. Llevaba ya un mes convaleciente de sus heridas, y en ese periodo se había encariñado con él por la pasión que desprendían sus palabras y el desvalimiento que veía en sus ojos verdes. Impedido para cualquier actividad, ella había descubierto que la mejor forma de distraerlo era pasar a papel las largas cartas que él le dictaba. De momento, llevaban el ritmo de una al día; en respuesta, el moreno sólo había recibido silencio._

_-No se preocupe, capitán.- sonrió Hermione- Las enfermeras ya sabemos como son las cosas de la vida, no me voy a asustar por tan poco._

_Los tres rieron ante las pícaras palabras de la joven enfermera. Ella, criada en una familia donde se almorzaba con discusiones sobre apendicitis, úlceras y cesáreas, había descubierto bien pronto que la mejor forma de hacerse respetar por los soldados, heridos o no, que se le insinuaban descaradamente, era ser más descarada que ellos y referirse sin tapujos a las necesidades fisiológicas de cada uno. Como le había dicho Viktor, "consigues quitarle todo el romanticismo a cualquiera". Sin embargo, ni Harry ni el capitán Shacklebolt eran un peligro en ese sentido, así que Hermione disfrutó del suave flirteo._

_-Eso espero, enfermera. Pero si este cabezota la molesta, me avisa, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-¡Capitán, yo soy un hombre casado y formal! – protestó entre risas Harry- La enfermera Granger es como mi hermana._

_-Sí, una hermana a la que explotas haciendo que escriba estos novelones – Hermione sacudió los folios que ya llevaba escritos._

_-Tal vez ahora Harry pueda hacerte un regalo de agradecimiento. Como van a subirle la paga…_

_Harry se enderezó lo más que pudo sobre los almohadones._

_-¿Y eso? ¿Al presidente le ha tocado la lotería?_

_-Ojalá fuera eso.- Shacklebolt recuperó su habitual gravedad, y sacó dos cajitas de su bolsillo para ofrecérselas._

_Harry abrió la mayor de ellas, y extrajo una medalla dorada con forma de estrella prendida en una cinta azul._

_-¿Una condecoración al valor? ¿Para mí?_

_-Parece ser que alguien lee mis informes, después de todo, y a algun jefazo le pareció que solo un auténtico héroe es capaz de hacer lo que tú hiciste en Saipan._

_-Pero… yo solo estaba allí. No hice más que los otros.- el estupor de Harry no era fingido, y a Hermione le pareció que su modestia lo convertía en un auténtico héroe. _

_-Ya, pero tú tuviste el buen gusto de salir vivo. Si no te gusta la medalla, deja de mirarla raro, empéñala y gástatelo en vino o en algo para tu mujer.- el capitán habló con brusquedad, porque ahora venía la peor parte._

_-¿Y la otra? – se atrevió a intervenir Hermione, llena de curiosidad._

_-Esta te va a gustar menos, Harry.- Shacklebolt sacó la insignia con los galones de sargento, y Harry lo miró, sorprendido de nuevo.- Ya sé que he dicho mil veces que no quiero a un suicida como tú al mando de un pelotón, pero no he tenido más remedio._

_-¿Quién? – Harry tensó la mandíbula. Un ascenso casi siempre era sinónimo de la muerte de un superior._

_-El teniente Lupin murió ayer. _

_-¡No! – Harry saltó entre las sábanas y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, sin llegar a caer.- ¡Él no!_

_-¿Teniente Lupin?- la voz de Hermione sonó rajada, como si le faltara aire en los pulmones._

_-¿Lo conocías?_

_-Conocí a un RJ Lupin. Fue profesor mío._

_-¿Profesor? Nunca supe a qué se dedicaba antes de la guerra, pero sí, supongo que le encaja.- asumió, pensativo, Shacklebolt, mientras Harry se escoraba con dificultad hacia la mesilla junto a su camastro y rebuscaba algo en una caja metálica._

_-¿Era este? – le enseñó a Hermione una foto de una docena de soldados que miraban a la cámara sonrientes y en actitudes relajadas. En el centro, Harry se apartaba el flequillo de la cara y aparecía distraído, mientras en un extremo de la formación, un hombre alto, de pelo entrecano y rostro serio transmitía un extraño aura melancólica. _

_-Sí…- las lágrimas afloraron de golpe en los ojos de la muchacha, que sintió de pronto que su estómago pesaba mucho. En hombre de la foto aparecía muy envejecido respecto al dinámico profesor que tanto la había fascinado en sus clases._

_-Fue mi instructor cuando llegué al ejército. Me trató como un padre.- "Otro padre perdido", no pudo evitar pensar Harry, que también notaba las lágrimas agolpándose en sus párpados._

_-Era un buen hombre y un buen soldado. Y ahora me toca a mí enviarle sus efectos personales a la viuda._

_-¿La viuda? – inquirió Hermione en tono agudo._

_-Era casado y con un hijo.- transmitió con voz monocorde Shacklebolt._

_-No lo sabía. Hace mucho que no tenía noticias suyas.- Hermione se sumió en sus pensamientos, recordando el escándalo que hacía años había conmocionado a la pequeña localidad de Las Nubes._

_-¿Sabéis, chicos? Odio la guerra.- suspiró el capitán, que a pesar de ser militar de carrera cada vez entendía menos su trabajo.- Así que a ver si te recuperas pronto y acabamos de ganar esta. Nos vemos.- y se marchó, dejando a Harry y Hermione tristes y silenciosos, pero compartiendo su pena con las manos entrelazadas._

**00000**

Ginny se despertó tarde. De momento, el único síntoma de su embarazo era ese, un cansancio que había alterado su hábito madrugador. Inmediatamente recordó el cúmulo de acontecimientos del día anterior y pensó que había tenido bien merecido el descanso, sobre todo para tomar fuerzas ante lo que se avecinaba. Pasó la mano por el lado de la cama que había ocupado Harry y lo extrañó. Apenas había estado en su vida durante un día, y él le había devuelto su natural optimismo y confianza en el ser humano en general, y en los hombres en particular. Aunque darle la noticia de su embarazo a su familia no sería fácil, la cobertura de la mentira que habían urdido juntos suavizaría un poco la situación, lo bastante hasta que ella retomara el control de su vida.

Decidida a no prolongar más de lo necesario su mentira, se vistió y bajó al comedor pensando en encontrar a su madre sola. Cual no fue su sorpresa al ver allí reunida a toda la familia, incluyendo a Hermione y a su padre, que apareció con su madre cogida del brazo.

-¡Harry! – Ginny no pudo evitar un ligero gritito de sorpresa al ver a su "marido".- Creí que tenías que irte…

-He pensado comenzar a ofrecer los chocolates por las tiendas del pueblo. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor el negocio de mi vida está aquí.- la sonrisa de Harry le pareció deslumbrante, pero algo le indicó en su interior que aquello no estaba bien. Alargar su teatro iba a ser muy complicado.

-Además, resulta que tu marido y Hermione se conocen.- añadió tío Bilius, para sorpresa de casi todos.

-¿Cómo? – Ginny notó que su inquietud aumentaba. De todas las personas que podían notar algo raro entre ella y Harry, probablemente era Hermione la más perceptiva. Aunque también la más discreta. Decidió mentalmente tener una charla urgente con la doctora.

-¡¿Es que nadie va a ayudarme a salir de esta cama? – la voz de George resonó como un trueno desde la planta superior, y todos se miraron sobresaltados. De inmediato, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la habitación del inválido, que parecía tener mejor aspecto que en los dos últimos años.

-He pensado, hermanito- se dirigió con voz zumbona a Ron- que al final no era tan mala tu idea. ¡Acerquémonos al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para tener un estupendo castillo de fuegos artificiales! ¿Nos acompañas, Hermione? Hoy podré sobrevivir sin tu masaje.

-Me parece una gran idea, George. Podemos ir de compras y luego comer en El Caldero.

Rápidamente se dispuso el enorme aunque anticuado vehículo que los Weasley poseían desde que se habían convertido en una tan numerosa familia. Entre Harry y Ron acomodaron a George en la parte delantera, más cómoda, y el moreno se sentó en la parte de atrás, flanqueado por las dos chicas.

Los señores Weasley se acercaron antes de que el coche arrancara.

-Pasadlo bien, chicos. – Molly pegó un codazo que todos notaron a su marido para que dejara su actitud, tensa y propiciara el acercamiento con Harry que ella le había pedido.

-Sí, hijos, y … enseñadle a Pot…. a Harry Las Nubes. Os esperamos a la tarde, recordad que Bill está al llegar.

**00000**

El trayecto de media hora hasta el pueblo fue ameno, porque George transmitió su buen humor a los demás. Parloteó acerca de las ganas que tenía de ver a sus sobrinas, las hijas de Bill, y de a quiénes podían invitar a compartir la velada del 4 de julio. Realmente, el joven parecía haber recuperado el estado de ánimo que lo había caracterizado hasta la dramática desaparición de su gemelo, y Harry le seguía las bromas con fluidez. Ron, aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba ceñudas miradas a la parte de atrás, en la que Ginny había tomado la mano a su marido, para sonrojo del moreno, sintió que el peso que había en su corazón se aligeraba, y reconoció que desde la llegada de Harry a su casa, se respiraba otro ambiente. Aunque desde luego, un día le ajustaría las cuentas por haberse aprovechado de su hermana, ella parecía feliz. Se preguntó si en el fondo Ginny no habría sido la más lista de todos, haciendo su voluntad sin pensar demasiado en lo que pensaran los demás… Ron se sintió tentado a ser egoísta él también, aun a riesgo de hacer daño a sus seres queridos.

Finalmente, Ron detuvo el coche frente a una tienda en la que un rótulo polvoriento anunciaba "Vendemos cualquier cosa".

-Chicos, mientras vosotros le compráis los fuegos a Fletcher, nosotras vamos a Zonko a mirar los farolillos, guirnaldas y eso.- decidió con seguridad Hermione, agarrando a Ginny del brazo. Esta intuyó que la doctora quería interrogarla, y decidió que antes tenía que hablar con Harry.

-Un momento.- arrastró al muchacho a un lado para tener unas palabras en privado con él mientras Ron y Hermione ayudaban a George a pasar a la silla de ruedas.- Harry, ¿por qué no te has ido?

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No quiero que te vayas, pero tendrás que hacerlo antes o después.

-Tu abuelo me entretuvo, y luego llegó Hermione. Ella me conoce, y sabe de Cho. Intenté hacerle creer que ha muerto, pero no estoy segura de si me ha creido.

Ginny suspiró. Para no gustarle mentir, aquello se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-Intentemos fingir un día más. Bill está al llegar, y él me ayudará con papa. Disfrutemos hoy, Harry.

-Si tu hermano Ron no me asesina antes con la mirada.

-Ron es perro ladrador, pero poco mordedor. Cuídate más de George, apuesto algo a que te va a interrogar sobre nosotros.

-Seré creativo- sonrió el moreno ojos verdes, y Ginny se sorprendió de que le gustara tanto esa sonrisa.

-¿Creativo? Me parece que me ha engañado, señor Potter. – la joven se recreó en la mirada de Harry, y parpadeó con coquetería.- Usted no vende chocolate. Apuesto a que todos los directores de Hollywood están llorando la marcha de su mejor guionista. Nadie podría inventarse un matrimonio y una esposa en la forma en la que tú lo has hecho.

-¿Acaso no te gusta? – Harry acercó su rostro al de ella intensificando su mirada. De un momento a otro, cambió la sonrisa por una expresión seria, madura. – Ginny, si todo esto se vuelve demasiado complicado para ti, hablaré con tu padre y me iré de inmediato.

-¡No! – la respuesta le salió del alma, y las manos de Ginny aferraron la chaqueta de Harry. Avergonzada por la demostración de ansiedad, lo soltó mientras escondía la mirada. – Disfrutemos del día de hoy, ¿de acuerdo? Sigamos el plan.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el joven. "Sigamos el plan. Claro que estaría bien saber cual es el plan."

Nada convencido pero incapaz de hacer otra cosa que mirar a Ginny alejándose, Harry se preguntó una vez más en dónde se había metido.


	11. Mentiras arriesgadas

**11. Mentiras arriesgadas**

-¿Vamos, Ginny?- Hermione la precedió en dirección a la papelería y tienda de golosinas del Zonko. El anciano, que a pesar de llevar media vida en América mantenía un fuerte acento centroeuropeo, colocó los muestrarios sobre el robusto mostrador de madera oscura, y se volvió a atender a otros clientes, dando a las jóvenes intimidad para hablar.

-¿Y cómo es que conoces a Harry? – Ginny decidió atacar primero. Si bien llevaban tiempo sin verse, conocía a Hermione de toda la vida, la respetaba y admiraba. No era trago de buen gusto incluirla a ella en la mentira, pero de alguna forma sabía que la joven doctora no aprobaría su decisión; por lo tanto, y por más que necesitara ahora mismo a una buena amiga, tenía que dejarla al margen.

-Fue cuando estuve en Hawai como enfermera. Él tenía múltiples fracturas por una bomba que le estalló cerca, así que no podía valerse solo. Lo atendí, y muchas veces también le escribía cartas para su… mujer. No sabía que se hubiera quedado viudo. – Hermione decidió aceptar la versión de Harry, al menos mientras no conociera la historia completa.

-A Harry siempre le ha gustado mucho escribir – afirmó Ginny. "Y a mí va a empezar a crecerme la nariz como siga diciendo embustes". – Después de que se me declaró, no pasaba un día sin que me escribiera al menos una postal.

-¿De veras? ¿Y cómo os conocisteis? Ha tenido que ser todo muy rápido, yo lo conocí hace apenas dos años y parecía tan enamorado de su mujer… ¿Cómo fue que murió y te conoció a ti? – preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa angelical que contrastaba con sus afiladas preguntas.

-La verdad es que fue algo muy trágico. – Ginny lanzó un suspiro no menos angelical. "Bueno, si voy a mentir, mejor hacerlo bien". – Al licenciarse del ejército, recién acabada la guerra, Harry volvió a por su esposa. Pero solo llegó a tiempo para... – Ginny fingió un quiebro en su voz.

-¿A tiempo para qué? – la ceja arqueada de Hermione daba buena prueba de su incredulidad.

-Para escuchar sus últimas palabras en el lecho de muerte. Ella había cogido un tonto enfriamiento en primavera, y no pudo tratarse bien, acabó cogiendo una neumonía y… Cuando Harry llegó, solo pudieron despedirse. – de un plumazo, Ginny asesinó y enterró a Cho.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Ella era mi vecina, y me había hablado tanto de Harry que cuando llegó, me parecía conocerlo de toda la vida. De modo que cuando él quedó tan desolado, me propuse animarlo y…. parece que lo conseguí.

-Veo que finalmente seguiste mis consejos, muchacha. – la voz rotunda del padre Moody sobresaltó a las dos jóvenes. – La alerta permanente es la única manera de escuchar al amor llamando a nuestra puerta. ¡Y parece que tú estuviste bien alerta para abrirle incluso antes de que llamara!

-Padre Moody. – Ginny se acercó saludar al sacerdote sin quitarle ojo a Hermione, que seguía midiéndola con la mirada. Ambas sabían que algo no encajaba en la historia, pero ambas eran lo bastante inteligentes para dejar pasar algo de tiempo para encontrar una explicación mejor. Con el rubicundo sacerdote cojeando entre ambas, salieron a la calle en busca de los chicos.

**00000**

Pronto todos se encontraron acomodados en una larga mesa de El Caldero. Era demasiado temprano para comer, pero a todos les apeteció pedir un café bien fuerte. Harry sonrió a la camarera que le trajo el suyo, lo olió, y saboreó un sorbo.

-Este es el mejor café que he probado desde que volví a Estados Unidos.

-Espero que mi madre no te escuche decir eso, Harry, o te repudiará como yerno ideal. Ella siempre presume de su café – le advirtió George.

-Ah, pero es que esta mañana yo no tomé café para desayunar. Seguro que cuando pruebe el que hace la señora Weasley, este parecerá agua sucia.

-¿Alguien critica mi café por ahí? – la camarera de antes, rubia y ligeramente entrada en carnes, se acercó a rellenar las tazas vacías y depositó un enorme plato de bollos en medio de la mesa.

-Nooo, Hannah, yo no consentiría que nadie te criticara. Te defenderé siempre que me sigas sobornando con tus pasteles- le guiñó desde su silla de ruedas.

-Eres un adulador, George Weasley. Tú sí que sabes cómo hablarle a una mujer. – la camarera se alejó con una risa cordial y un pestañeo provocativo, y George simuló haber recibido un flechazo justo en el corazón. Todos estallaron en carcajadas por los exagerados gestos del pelirrojo, mientras un grupo de chicas entraba en el café. Hermione las atrajo hacia la mesa con un saludo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero si tenemos a George Weasley por aquí – una joven de pelo moreno empezó a palmear en el hombro del pelirrojo. – Al final saliste de tu madriguera.

George acentuó su expresión traviesa y atrapó la mano de la chica sobre su hombro.

-Ay, Katie, ya sabes que me encanta cazar… y las mejores piezas siempre hay que perseguirlas un poco. ¿No harás correr a un pobre inválido, no? – fingiendo hacer pucheros, el chico tiró del brazo de su amiga y la hizo sentarse en sus rodillas. – Este es el lugar que te corresponde, gorrioncillo.

-¡No me llames gorrioncillo! ¡Sabes que siempre lo he odiado!

-A ver, a ver…- le ofreció medio bollo que estaba tomándose- a los gorrioncillos les encanta picotear las miguitas de estos delicioso bollos…

-¡Ya te daré yo miguitas! – Katie cogió el bollo y empezó a desmenuzarlo sobre George, que intentó librarse de las cosquillas que eso le producía lanzando bolitas de miga a diestro y siniestro. Pronto toda la mesa se vio enzarzada en una batalla de migas de pan, ente carcajadas y resoplidos. Ginny lanzó una que hizo salpicar el café de Ron que, picado, contestó con otra bola que se coló sorpresivamente por el ligero escote de su blusa. Las miradas de Harry y Ron se cruzaron después de eso, y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar enrojecer, aunque por motivos distintos.

Un golpe de la jarra de café sobre la mesa interrumpió el alboroto. Hannah parecía furiosa.

-¡Hombres! Apenas me doy media vuelta y ya estás coqueteando con todas. George, me acabas de partir el corazón. Que sepas que no quedan más bollos para ti. – muy digna, dio media vuelta de regreso a la jarra, pero antes de llegar miró pícaramente por encima del hombro, y guiñó a los compungidos comensales.

Todos en la mesa rieron relajadamente. Ron no podía dejar de mirar a su hermano. Empezaba a pensar que había ocurrido un milagro para que en apenas dos días George hubiera recuperado todo su buen humor, sus ganas de bromear, incluso de fllirtear con las viejas amigas. No era la primera vez que se le pasaba por la cabeza que lo que necesitaba su hermano para levantarse de la silla y volver a vivir, era una novia. Una mujer. Rodeado como estaba ahora por Katie, sentada en sus rodillas, Ginny a un lado y Hermione a otro, parecía otro. Se inclinaba hacia la doctora y sus comentarios los hacían reír a ambos. Indiscutiblemente, hacían buena pareja. Llevaban toda la vida peleando, pero su amistad había sobrevivido a todas las peleas. Hermione había sido su único anclaje a la vida en los peores momentos de la depresión, y cuando él se recuperara, le daría a ella el punto chispeante que a veces parecía faltarle. Definitivamente, serían la pareja ideal. Claro que alguien tan especial como Hermione sería la pareja ideal de cualquiera.

**00000**

Al cabo de un buen rato, la reunión se dispersó y salieron a la calle. Hermione tenía que apresurarse si quería pasar por casa antes de empezar a trabajar, y pese a su buen humor, George se sentía un tanto incómodo en la silla y deseaba volver a La Madriguera para empezar a trabajar en sus fuegos.

-No discutas más, Hermione, te dejamos en tu casa. No tardaremos más que cinco minutos.- Ron le entregó la bolsa con sus compras a la doctora, y la empujó suavemente hacia el asiento de atrás del coche. La chica le devolvió una mirada, a medias de fastidio y a medias agradecida.

-Venga, venga, señoritas, vayan ocupando sus asientos.- George simuló dirigir la operación de carga del coche, y después se dejó acomodar por Ron en la parte delantera mientras Harry guardaba la silla en el amplio portaequipajes.

-Déjame que ahora conduzca yo, Ron.- Ginny rodeó por la espalda al pelirrojo y le birló limpiamente las llaves del coche a su hermano, que se giró para recuperarlas, sin éxito.

-¿Pero qué haces? – gruñó este, molesto. – Sabes que conduzco perfectamente…

-Sé que lo haces, pero también que no debes hacerlo, y acabo de ver pasar a Ernie haciendo su ronda.- ¿No queremos una multa, verdad?

Harry se quedó mirando el tira y afloja entre los dos hermanos. No entendía ni media palabra del motivo de la discusión, pero tampoco le preocupó. A pesar de la competencia que parecían haber establecido, se respiraba el mismo ambiente sano de unos momentos atrás en el restaurante. Aquello sin duda no era sino un capítulo más de las muchas pequeñas riñas que configuran la historia privada de unos hermanos: pequeñas peleas, chistes privados, gestos de ternura inmediatamente reconocidas ente ellos. Harry se descubrió envidiando inmediatamente a Ron por tener ese tipo de intrahistoria con Ginny, por tener su memoria llena de montones de detalles protagonizados por la dinámica pelirroja. Abstraído pensando en eso, siguió a "su mujer" hasta el lado de la calzada y le abrió la puerta delantera de la furgoneta para que entrara, victoriosa en su competencia con Ron. Vio como empezaba a introducir una larga y esbelta pierna enfundada en una media en el coche. Por el rabillo del ojo, percibió que, desde la otra acera, un niñito de seis o siete años saludaba frenéticamente.

-¡Ginny!

Abstraído aún, se dio cuenta de que Ginny alzaba la cara en dirección al niño y sonreía, mientras el chaval se desentendía de la anciana que lo llevaba de la mano y empezaba a cruzar la calle. Escuchó más que vio como un coche giraba bruscamente en la esquina próxima, y entraba a demasiada velocidad en la calle. Inconscientemente, su mente de artillero calculó que el niño, con los ojos ilusionados fijos en Ginny, llevaba una trayectoria que necesariamente hacía intersección con la del coche. Y, como en una película, se vio poniéndose en movimiento, iniciando una explosiva carrera hacia el niño, y luego un salto para apartarlo del camino del vehículo. Y notó la mole oscura del coche que se cernía sobre ellos al mismo tiempo que placaba al niño por la cintura y ambos aterrizaban contra la oscura calzada.

Y luego ya no vio nada.


	12. Un hombre de verdad

**Las disculpas por mi retraso... ya no sé cómo pedirlas. Solo espero que la espera no desespere.  
><strong>

**12. UN HOMBRE DE VERDAD**

El silencio era totalmente irreal. La ciudad parecía a punto de desmoronarse completamente, los edificios ruinosos no podrían soportar ni la más leve brizna de viento. Y sin embargo, allí estaba él, andando sobre escombros, cargado con paquetes de comida y botellas de cerveza, camino del acuertelamiento donde pensaba festejar con sus compañeros que los más afortunados de ellos se volvían a casa.

A él le tocaría esperar aún algunos meses, pero hoy se sentía feliz por sus compañeros. Además, la guerra ya había terminado. Los japoneses se habían rendido, no habría más lucha, más batalla, más sangre. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo, de esperar un poco a que le llegara su turno para regresar a casa.

El ahora coronel Shacklebolt le había preguntado si no deseaba permanecer en el ejército. Si en algún momento de la guerra lo había pensado seriamente, al hacerle la pregunta no tuvo ninguna duda. No. No quería quedarse en el ejército ni un minuto más de lo imprescindible. Se había alistado porque era lo que había que hacer. Alguien tenía que hacerlo, y él lo hizo. Suponía que si volvía a ser necesario defender el país, volvería a hacerlo. Pero esperaba que nunca más hiciera falta. Nunca más.

Miró al joven que caminaba a su lado, y su boca esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Se había acostumbrado a pensar en Colin como en un joven, cuando en realidad solo era un año menor que él. Ambos eran jóvenes. Pero Harry se sentía a veces muy viejo. Eso ya le pasaba cuando estaba en el orfanato, pero durante la guerra la sensación había aumentado. Él era el padre, bueno, el hermano mayor de todos esos chiquillos que, como él, no habían tenido más remedio que matar para no morir.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Hoy no. Hoy no quería volver a darle vueltas al tema de la guerra, de su justicia o injusticia. Hoy no, porque la guerra había terminado, los japoneses se habían rendido de una puñetera vez, y ellos llevaban cerveza y galletas para celebrarlo. Y, con suerte, el próximo en licenciarse sería él. Si tuviera un poco de suerte…

Harry tuvo ese poco de suerte, y cuando la granada explotó, él se había quedado retrasado haciéndose el nudo de los cordones. La onda expansiva lo tumbó, e hizo caer sobre él tierras, cascotes de edificios, sangre…

Si la guerra había acabado, ¿por qué pasaban esas cosas? Todavía aturdido, Harry se llevó la mano a la cara, y la retiró cubierta de sangre. No sabía si era suya o del muerto. Colin. El muerto. Colin. El muerto. Pero la guerra ha terminado. Esto no tenía que seguir pasando. No a él. No a Colin. No a nadie que él conociera.

A él, no.

**00000**

-Te he dicho que no me voy.

-Mamá va a preocuparse.- Ginny taladró a Ron con la mirada.

-Vete tú si quieres. Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que no sepa cómo está Harry.

-Solo digo que vayas a la cafetería y llames por teléfono a casa. No creo que sea tan grave como para que no puedas retirarte unos minutos. – ofreció Ron, conciliador.

-¡Es mi marido! – y la convicción en la voz de Ginny la sorprendió a ella misma. Sintió que las entrañas se le quedaban vacías, y se giró para ocultarle el rostro a sus hermanos. George retuvo del brazo a Ron, mientras la chica se apoyaba en la pared del hospital, sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que se habían llevado, ya hacía rato, a un Harry inconsciente.

"Por favor, por favor, Dios mío, que no le pase nada, que pueda andar, que pueda hablar, …". Ginny musitaba una desordenada oración. "Por favor, Dios mío, que esté bien, que no tenga que avisar a su mujer. ¿Cómo le voy a decir a Cho que Harry está herido, que está muerto?". Con una amarga sonrisa, Ginny se imaginó la conversación.

"-Mira, te llamo para decirte que Harry ha muerto.

-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Su mujer.

-Vaya, yo también."

No, imposible. Eso no iba a pasar. Harry estaría perfectamente, y ella no tendría que hacer esa llamada. La vida no podía ser tan injusta como para castigar al joven moreno, a su ángel de la guarda, que por detenerse a ayudarla, por intentar evitar el atropello, estaba postrado en cama. Ginny se removió inquieta, sin dejar de apartarse el pelo, ahora desordenado al igual que su atuendo, y miró a George. La vida era muy injusta, demasiadas veces.

-¡Hermione!- la voz de Ron la sacó de sus negros pensamientos.- ¿Cómo está?

Hermione se les acercó. Vestida con una bata blanca sobre su ropa, su aspecto resultaba más profesional que nunca. Su gesto era serio, aunque reposado. Transmitía una sensación de control que inmediatamente calmó a los pelirrojos.

-Harry está bien, solo tiene golpes y magulladuras. Sin embargo, me preocupa que aun no ha recuperado el conocimiento, así que he pensado que podías entrar a verlo – hizo un gesto hacia Ginny-. Duerme inquieto, tal vez oírte le haga bien.

-Por supuesto. Llévame con él.- la siguió por un pasillo hasta una estancia llena de cortinajes. Tras sobrepasar un par de camas vacías, descorrió unas cortinas tras las cuales estaba Harry, tumbado en una cama, con la cabeza vendada y los brazos descubiertos llenos de rozaduras y ungüentos.

-Todas las heridas de los brazos se las hizo al caer contra el asfalto, pero no son graves, aunque le molestarán un par de días. Lo que me preocupa es el golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer. El niño le cayó encima, y aparte de que se despertará con jaqueca, me temo que le vaya a quedar una pequeña cicatriz aquí – la doctora retiró el flequillo del moreno, indicando algun punto de su frente, bajo las vendas.

-Pero, ¿por qué no despierta? – Ginny estaba más tranquila, pero el matiz de angustia no escapó a los oídos de su amiga. Harry eligió ese momento para empezar a moverse, inquieto.

-Quédate un rato con él. Voy a terminar de hacer mi ronda, y regreso dentro de un rato.

Ginny se sentó en la cama que ocupaba Harry, intentando no mover el colchón. Ansiosamente, recorrió con sus ojos las facciones del joven. Sacó del bolso sus gafas, que habían salido milagrosamente intactas del accidente, y las depositó sobre su rostro, pero con las vendas era difícil ponérselas, así que las dejó sobre la mesita auxiliar.

-No te quedan mal las gafas, pero sin ellas estás mucho más guapo, Harry.

Sí que lo estaba, pero su gesto se iba agitando por momentos. La noche antes, compartir cama había sido bastante violento, aunque él se había comportado con la máxima corrección, dejando distancia entre ambos. Aún así, Ginny se había despertado de madrugada y había notado que él se removía inquieto de un lado a otro. Estaba claro que no tenía un sueño tranquilo. Empezó a sudar, y Ginny lo arropó para evitar el enfriamiento, y se demoró en estudiar sus facciones.

-¿De dónde has salido, Harry Potter, para arreglarnos la vida? – se preguntó en voz alta. Y así lo sentía. Dos días antes, ni siquiera lo conocía, y ahora toda la vida de su familia parecía girar en torno suya. No sabía cuánto podía prolongarse la mentira, pero cada vez tenía más ganas de que toda la historia que habían inventado fuera verdad. Su reacción instintiva ante el atropello la convencía de que Harry podía ser un estupendo padre, protector, amoroso. Pero lo sería de sus propios hijos, no del pequeño que ella llevaba en su vientre y al que su auténtico padre había ignorado por completo.

-Me alegro de haberte conocido, Harry. No sé si tú podrás decir lo mismo.

En ese momento, el joven pareció escucharla, porque se agitó aun más entre las sábanas, sacando los brazos del embozo con que Ginnny lo había arropado. Sus movimientos eran cada vez más bruscos, hasta que un grito desgarrador llenó la habitación al mismo tiempo que el exsoldado se incorporaba.

-¡Noo!

**00000**

-"Se les ve bien juntos. ¿De qué hablan tanto rato? Se les ve muy bien juntos. Claro que a Hermione siempre se la ve bien. Siempre ha sido guapa, pero ahora está mejor que nunca. ¿De qué hablan tan juntos? George parece otro, no para de hablar, de gesticular, de removerse en la silla. Parece como si… quisiera salir corriendo. Los masajes de Hermione tenían que dar su fruto, si ella dice que está recuperado para andar, en cualquier momento… ¿Por qué no paran de hablar? ¿Y si me acerco? Pero no, es cosa de ellos dos. Cuchichean. Hablarán de sus cosas. ¿Sus cosas? Pues claro, sus cosas. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos los dos. Solos los dos. De algo tendrán que hablar aparte de huesos y músculos. Si yo pasara tanto tiempo con Hermione, no hablaría para nada de huesos y músculos. Claro que yo no paso tanto tiempo con Hermione. Y cuando estoy con ella, a veces no sé de lo que hablar. Seguro que por eso le gusta estar con George, él siempre sabe lo que decir. Y ella es tan inteligente. ¿De qué podría hablarle yo? ¿De uvas? ¿De la liga de beisbol del condado? Mejor que siga hablando con George… Ellos se ven tan bien juntos."

Ajenos a los pensamientos de Ron, su hermano y la doctora seguían hablando al otro extremo de la sala de espera, inclinada ella hacia él para mantener la voz baja y tan persuasiva como solía. Y por una vez, parecía estarle funcionando.

-No lo niegues, George.

-Imaginas cosas. – George miraba fijamente al suelo, evitando los ojos castaños de su amiga. Se mordía los labios en una mezcla de exasperación y duda.

-No imagino nada. Yo estaba a tu lado cuando el coche dio el frenazo. Tú lo escuchaste igual que yo, y te levantaste del asiento. Tus piernas funcionaron perfectamente, y si no hubiera sido porque estabas sentado al otro lado del volante, habrías saltado fuera del coche a ayudar a Harry.

-Exageras. Puede que me inclinara un poco, por la sorpresa.

-¿A quién quieres engañar, George? Ya sabes que conmigo no puedes. Tus piernas están perfectas, y eres demasiado valiente para quedarte mirando cuando hay un peligro. Apoyaste tus pies, y te erguiste. Yo ye vi.

George apretó los labios y mantuvo silencio y la mirada en el suelo. A Hermione casi le dolía notar la tensión en las facciones del pelirrojo.

-George, tus piernas están curadas. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de culpabilizarte por lo que pasó con Fred? – el muchacho giró el rostro, repentinamente enfurecido, pero no dijo nada. - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser un cobarde? Cuándo vas a dejar de esconderte, y vas a tomar decisiones en tu vida?

-Tú sabes que hay más cosas... después de lo que hice, no me merezco… no es justo que yo ahora simplemente lo consiga todo cuando Fred está muerto.

Hermione se irguió, estableciendo una distancia entre ella y George. Su rostro había adoptado una frialdad que generalmente reservaba para tratar con los Malfoy.

-Sí, yo sé que hay más. Siempre hay más. Pero te creía mejor persona, sé que eres mejor persona. Por eso, no puedo entender que por un supuesto, y fíjate que digo supuesto, error, te amarres a una silla y condenes a una vida miserable a todos los que te quieren: haces sufrir a tu madre, haces sufrir a Ron, a Ginny, y la haces sufrir a ella. – Hermione paró con un gesto de su mano la airada respuesta del muchacho. - Sí, a ella también, George. Así olvídate de estupideces, y empieza a vivir. No volveré a tu casa a ver cómo te compadeces de ti mismo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué le has hecho, George? – Ron, que finalmente se había acercado, incapaz de controlar su curiosidad por la larga conversación entre la doctora y su paciente, acusó con la mirada a su hermano.

-Tu hermano me ha decepcionado, Ron. Debería aprender de ti lo que es ser un hombre. –y dejando con la palabra en la boca a los dos hermanos, al mayor con una mezcla de vergüenza y furia, y al menor con una rara sensación de orgullo y confusión, se dirigió al pasillo donde había aparecido Ginny radiante de felicidad.


	13. Un puerto seguro

Feliz año 2014... Algún día, terminaré este cruce entre los personajes de JK y la peli de Keanu Reeves.

**13. UN PUERTO SEGURO**

-Harry, alguien quiere conocerte.

Harry sonrió a Hermione, aunque realmente sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, dolorida por el golpe, la presión del vendaje y abrumado por las demostraciones de afecto que le habían dispensado los Weasley al recobrar el conocimiento. Hasta que Ginny, interpretando correctamente su semblante, los despidió a todos anunciando que "su marido necesitaba descansar".

La doctora se apartó de la puerta para dejar pasar a una mujer de unos sesenta años, que llevaba de la mano a un niño moreno. Harry tardó un momento en identificar al niño con el que había cruzado imprudentemente la calle esta mañana, casi provocando una tragedia. Ginny se apartó de su lado para abrazarlos a ambos.

-Lo siento mucho, Ginny. La yaya siempre me dice que no tengo que cruzar sin mirar, pero me dio tanta alegría verte…- el niño escondió su carita en el regazo de la joven, y la estrechó con toda la fuerza temblorosa de sus brazos.

-Estoy segura de que nunca, nunca, lo vas a volver a hacer, ¿verdad, cariño? - amorosa pero firme, Ginny lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. El niño asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza hasta que su abuela lo tomó de la mano para acercarse ambos a la cama, desde la que Harry observaba sin entender del todo. Ginny hizo un ademán para señalar a los visitantes. - Harry, ella es una de las vecinas de Las Nubes. Y este diablillo travieso es su nieto.

La mujer, de unos sesenta años, vestía de forma elegante pero humilde. Su postura y cierta coquetería en el atuendo revelaban que de joven debió ser una belleza, si bien profundas arrugas indicaban claramente una larga y ajetreada vida. Al acercarse a Harry, sin embargo, su expresión se dulcificó.

-No sé cómo agradecerle lo de esta mañana, señor Potter. Mi nieto ha sido muy imprudente, y usted ha arriesgado su vida para evitar una desgracia. Si a mi niño le hubiera pasado algo, yo,... - Harry, que ya estaba sonrojado, enrojeció aún más, al ver como la señora le tomaba las manos y se las besaba.

-Por favor, señora, no ha sido nada... - desde su posición un poco retrasada, Ginny no pudo evitar una suave risa al ver el desconcierto y embarazo de Harry. Realmente, parecía más incómodo recibiendo el agradecimiento de su vecina que en la noche anterior soportando los ariscos comentarios de su padre. - De verdad, que no es nada, actué sin pensar... Me alegro de que su nieto esté bien. Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¡Ay, joven! Esas son las mismas palabras que hubiera dicho mi marido, pero por desgracia, en los tiempos que corren, sabemos que no es cierto. Apenas quedan ya caballeros que antepongan el bienestar de los demás al propio: por desgracia, los mejores nos dejaron... - la voz de la abuela se quebró y se giró para enjugar una indiscreta lágrima que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Mis padres murieron en la guerra. - soltó, con la voz mecánica de quien se ha aprendido algo de memoria a base de oírlo muchas veces repetido, el niño. - Eran muy valientes, y gracias a ellos ahora disfrutamos de paz y prosperidad.

Harry tragó saliva audiblemente, mientras miraba alternativamente al niño y a las dos mujeres de la habitación. Era demasiada información para recibirla en tan poco tiempo, y de una forma tan brusca. Finalmente, se quedó mirando al niño, ahora serio y callado como si fuera consciente de que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Su postura de firmes, el pelo oscuro y unos ojos inquietos y que daban sensación de haber visto demasiadas cosas para su edad, le recordaron a otro niño, uno que años atrás también había quedado huérfano y había tenido que inventarse una historia para responder a preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Una oleada de ternura por el muchachito lo invadió, y se inclinó en la cama para ponerle la mano en el hombro y contestarle.

-Estoy seguro de que tú te pareces mucho a ellos, porque fuiste muy valiente esta mañana, cuando el coche casi nos atropella. -le sonrió, y el niño le devolvió la sonrisa. Ginny intercambió una mirada con su vecina, encantadas ambas de la fácil relación que se había establecido entre los dos hombres. Y no por primera vez, Ginny volvió a pensar que Harry había caído de pie en Las Nubes, como si estuviera predestinado.

-Bueno, muchachito, creo que es hora de que dejemos descansar al señor Potter. Como somos vecinos, ya habrá otras ocasiones de agradecerle su acción.

-¡Claro! Tiene que comer con nosotros el 4 de julio, ya verá como el pastel de crema de mi abuela le encanta, señor. - el genuino placer del niño hizo reír a Harry, que asintió.

-¡Por supuesto, muchacho! Pero si vas a invitarme a pastel, estaría bien que me llamaras Harry, ¿no? Por cierto, que no me has dicho cómo te llamas... ¿es que quieres escaquearte de la invitación? - bromeó Harry.

-Me llamo Teddy, Teddy Lupin, señor.¿Se lo deletreo? L-U-P-I-N. En el colegio siempre tengo que deletrearlo porque es un apellido poco común, ¿a que nunca había conocido a nadie que se llamara así?

**00000**

La generosa dosis de calmantes que Hermione le recetó a Harry al darle el alta le permitió dormir de un tirón, sin pesadillas. Quizá por eso, a la mañana sigueinte se despertó relajado y satisfecho, y bastante más tarde de lo que acostumbraba. Tanto, que a Ginny le había dado tiempo a llevarle a la cama un suculento desayuno.

-¿Y esto? Creí que me habían dejado irme del hospital.- bromeó con la pelirroja, ya vestida con un ligero vestido mañanero de color verde manzana.

-Pero Hermione me hizo prometer que iba a hacer que descansaras. Así que ya sabes: o desayuno en la cama, o...- Ginny compuso un gesto amenazante que no pudo más que hacer sonreír a Harry. Pero rápidamente la pelirroja volvió a ponerse seria. - Harry, de verdad, sé que el plan era que te fueras rápidamente, pero ahora no puedes irte, no en tu estado.

-Me encuentro bien. Si me dieran 10 dólares por cada vez que me he abierto la cabeza...

-Ya, pero yo me siento responsable. No puedes irte y dejarme preocupada por si vas a desmayarte en cuanto te subas al autobús. Déjame cuidarte un par de días, y si después del 4 de julio te encuentras bien, te marchas y ya. No te retrasaré más.

Harry mantuvo la mirada de Ginny, ahora seria, y experimentó un cierto desasosiego que no supo a qué achacar, si al retraso que ya acumulaba en sus planes de trabajo a causa de la voluntariosa pelirroja, o a la decepción por lo que había dicho ella: "No te retrasaré más". Hombre de acción como era, decidió dejar las meditaciones para luego.

-De acuerdo Ginny. Me quedaré un par de días más, dejaré que tú y tu madre me cebéis con desayunos como este – y olisqueó el tazón de porridge que humeaba en la bandeja sobre sus rodillas – y aprovecharé para ayudar a George con los fuegos y hablar con la señora Tonks. Me gustaría hablar de Remus Lupin con ella.

El descubrimiento de que su añorado capitán Lupin era el padre de Teddy lo había dejado estupefacto. Él había apreciado a Remus Lupin y a menudo se acordaba de lo mucho que le enseñó en sus primeros tiempos en el ejército, de las varias veces que lo sacó de emboscadas donde podía haber muerto. Sin embargo, nunca se había planteado que el capitán tuviera familia con la que poder contactar, y en realidad, no estaba seguro de haber querido hacerlo. Para qué remover la pena.

Sin embargo, al encontrarse de bruces con el hijo de Lupin, no pudo evitar identificar en el niño los rasgos del padre, y al final se alegró de haber prometido volver a encontrarse con él. Por lo poco que habló con la abuela de Teddy, en realidad era muy poco lo que el niño recordaba de su padre, y la ilusión que vio en sus ojos cuando se reveló que Harry sí lo conocía merecía ser alimentada.

-Desde luego, es una increíble coincidencia que tú conocieras al profesor Lupin...

-Capitán Lupin.- corrigió Harry.

-Para mí, profesor Lupin. - insistió Ginny, mientras obligaba a Harry a empezar a comer.- Aunque en realidad a mí solo me dio clases un año, menos de un año, justo antes de que lo echaran de la escuela... Fue un terrible escándalo en el valle.

Y mientras desayunaba, Ginny le contó como el muy polémico profesor de Biología de la escuela secundaria de Las Nubes había echado por tierra sus brillantes expectativas de hacer carrera cuando parte de los padres del Consejo Escolar lo había denunciado por introducir "temáticas poco edificantes para la educación y la moralidad de los jóvenes", lo cual significaba que les había explicado con un lenguaje meridianamente claro los métodos de prevención del embarazo y de la transmisión de enfermedades venéreas. De un día para otro, se había visto en la calle, con su nombre arrastrado por el polvo, y con un baldón en su currículum que le iba a dificultar mucho encontrar una colocación similar.

-Algunos de los alumnos mayores quisieron defenderlo, para ellos era un buen profesor que hablaba de las cosas importantes, así que hicieron campaña para que se quedara, pero aquello fue casi peor, porque entonces ocurrió lo de Dora.

Según sus detractores, el ya ex-profesor Lupin había seducido a una de sus antiguas alumnas, una jovencita que respondía al nombre de Dora Tonks... y aunque ella negó una y otra vez que hubiera habido ningún tipo de abuso, sino que era ella quién se había entregado a él, y por más que proclamó que se amaban y que pensaban casarse, incluso los habitantes más liberales del valle se sintieron incómodos con la pareja, que acabó marchándose después de una sonora y muy traumática pelea de la novia con sus padres, a los que juró que nunca volvería a dirigir la palabra hasta que no pidieran disculpas a Remus por sus acusaciones.

-Estuvimos años sin saber de ellos, hasta que un día los Tonks aparecieron con Teddy, que ya tenía 4 años. Mi madre es muy amiga de la señora Tonks, y a ella le contó que Remus y Dora habían pasado muchas necesidades porque él no conseguía trabajo en ningún sitio. Al final, acabó alistándose para así poder mantener a su mujer y al niño, pero Dora no soportaba vivir al otro lado del océano y acabó pidiendo incorporarse a las fuerzas auxiliares, y le dejó el niño a su madre. Al cabo de unos meses, vimos a la señora Tonks de luto...

A Harry los últimos bocados del desayuno se le hicieron una bola en el estómago. Cuánta desgracia había en el mundo, y cuánta razón había tenido al intuir una gran tristeza en los ojos del capitán Lupin. Desde luego, se lo podía imaginar mucho mejor como profesor, cuidando de estimular las mentes juveniles y de formar su carácter, que matando japoneses; sin duda había sufrido mucho viendo su vocación truncada por hacer algo que, si bien escandaloso, buscaba el bienestar de la comunidad. Cuánto talento desaprovechado, cuántas vidas truncadas...

-No he debido contarte esto, te he puesto triste. - Ginny lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos chocolate. Si empezaba a conocer a su marido en algo, era cuando ponía esa expresión ausente que le decía que compartía totalmente el dolor de los que sufren. En este caso, el dolor de Remus por su vida truncada, el dolor de Teddy por sus padres perdidos. "Harry tiene un corazón compasivo", meditó Ginny, "no soporta ver sufrir a quienes conoce. Por eso me ayudó a mí, por compasión", y esto le hizo apreciar más a Harry, pero de algún modo también la frustró. Ella no era especial para él, Harry hubiera ayudado a cualquiera en su situación. ¿Porqué le molestaba tanto este pensamiento?

**00000**

Para el mediodía, Harry no soportaba más estar en cama, así que Ginny tuvo que transigir con que se levantara y lo ayudó a asearse para eliminar el olor a hospital. No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando, al retirar los vendajes del cuerpo y la cabeza, aparecieron los moratones que se había producido en la caída

Finalmente Harry consiguió que lo dejara acomodado en una especie de hamaca, y solo, en la terraza de la casa, que tenía unas impresionantes vistas sobre el viñedo. El sol caía ya de plano, reverberando en la tierra y creando una especie de aura en torno al verdor de las cepas. A Harry le hubiera gustado ser pintor para poder capturar esa imagen para la eternidad, pero como no lo era, se conformó con llenarse los ojos y el espíritu de tanta belleza y de la calma laboriosa que se adivinaba aquí y allá, en las zonas donde los trabajadores se afanaban en dejar preparado todo para la próxima vendimia. Se quitó las gafas, que le resbalaban por el sudor, y dejó que la neblina de colores y formas imprecisas que ahora era su única visión le envolviera, y así, observando y aspirando el olor a tierra, Harry fue cayendo en el sopor...

Al cabo de lo que le pareció un segundo, notó que el cielo se oscurecía, y lentamente abrió los ojos, para encontrarse frente a él un bulto oscuro. Echó mano rápidamente a sus gafas, para reconocer a Arthur Weasley frente a él.

-Parece que todavía no se encuentra recuperado. Quizá debió quedarse algún tiempo en el hospital. - observó con voz fría. Harry acusó el golpe, y se irguió en su asiento, notando como todos sus músculos protestaban por el rápido movimiento. Pero su cara se mantuvo firme, sin dar ocasión a que el señor Weasley pudiera acusarlo de blandengue.

-Lamento mucho estar abusando de su hospitalidad, señor. Supongo que este sol y estas vistas me han echo dar una cabezada, pero por supuesto cuenten conmigo para cualquier tarea que haya que hacer esta tarde. Quiero ayudar en el campo, o tal vez necesiten un par de manos más en la cocina.

Arthur Weasley lo miró largamente, intentando averiguar si en las palabras de Harry había sinceridad o burla. Recordando la promesa que le había hecho a su mujer de intentar aceptar al joven, suspiró y se sentó en otra de las sillas de madera disponibles.

-No creo que meterte en la cocina sea una buena idea... Incluso un hombre sano saldría medio loco de allí – poco a poco, la voz de Weasley se deslizó hacia un tono más ligero. - Esos son los dominios de las mujeres, y Dios me libre de intentar decirle a mi mujer como se hacen las cosas allí. Imagínate cuando se juntan todas, mi mujer, mi hija, mi tía, la nana,... ¡sálvese quien pueda!

Harry sonrió, aunque con cierta desconfianza aún.

-Sí, ese es su territorio... pero creo que no tiene nada de malo colaborar de vez en cuando. Al fin y al cabo, si toda la familia va a comer, es justo que toda la familia ayude a preparar.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Esas son las cosas que mantienen unida a una familia.

Harry contestó sin pensar mucho.

-Yo creí que lo que mantenía unida a una familia era el amor...

La mirada que le dirigió Arthur Weasley hubiera petrificado a un hombre con menos temple que Harry. Pero además de ira, había dolor en el fondo de sus ojos.

-Supongo que no vas a darme lecciones de cómo tratar a mi familia. Tus palabras sólo demuestran que no has tenido muchas oportunidades de vivir en familia. – el comentario, por cruel, le extrañó al propio Arthur tan pronto lo hubo pronunciado – Lo que quiero decir es que vosotros los jóvenes siempre creéis que lo sabéis todo, y confundís un arrebato pasajero con el amor. ¡Claro que el amor es la base de una familia! Pero no es un amor explosivo, de todo o nada, que lleva a perder la cabeza y a la destrucción.

-Le aseguro que yo nunca...

-Ese amor se acaba y si no te has preocupado de construir algo más, te deja vacío. El amor perdurable se hace a base de pequeños gestos, de estar ahí cuando haces falta, de preparar muchas cenas juntos y de ayudar a tus hijos a hacer muchos deberes,... el amor de verdad hace que construyas para tu familia un pequeño refugio donde estar seguro, aunque allá fuera el resto del mundo se haya vuelto loco. ¡Y yo construí eso para mi familia, aquí, en esta casa!

Casi sin aliento, encendido por su apasionado discurso, Arthur Weasley acabó callándose. Se giró para mirar al viñedo. Lentamente, Harry se levantó para ocupar el espacio a su lado, sin mirarlo. Como en un relámpago, de entre todas las palabras, creyó haber tenido una revelación acerca del carácter de su "suegro". Arthur era ante todo, un padre protector, que no podía evitar el desgarro de ver como algunos de sus hijos eran heridos por la vida, sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Inesperadamente, se sintió muy cercano a él.

-El mundo ha estado loco bastante tiempo, señor. Pero estoy seguro de que ahora que la guerra ha terminado, todos los Weasleys agradecen tener un puerto seguro al que volver para curarse de sus heridas. Un puerto seguro y lleno de amor.

**00000**

Muchas gracias por los reviews... el seguir recibiéndolos me inunda de cariño, me afea mi abandono, y de seguro son los que me han impulsado a retomar esta historia.


	14. ¿Qué me pasa, doctora?

**14. ¿QUÉ ME PASA, DOCTORA?  
><strong>

Tras limar asperezas con el señor Weasley, Harry no sabía qué esperarse de la comida. El hermano mayor de Ginny había llegado, junto con toda su familia, y la excitación se respiraba por todos los rincones de la Madriguera. Incluso Ginny parecía haberse olvidado de él, entretenida con sus pequeñas sobrinas, dos muñequitas vivaces, y las risas inundaron el ambiente, haciéndolo sentir de alguna manera más cómodo al poder retirarse al papel de observador.

Ginny, estaba radiante. Se había apropiado del brazo de un altísimo hombre, que se presentó a sí mismo como Bill, y que desde entonces condujo la conversación con su carismática voz y sensatos proyectos.

-Esta es una gran oportunidad, papá. Hay mucha gente que ha hecho dinero con las industrias de guerra...

-Me parece lamentable que el gobierno haya permitido que se gane dinero cuando otros han sufrido tanto. - aseguró al señora Weasley mientras servía la sopa.

-Y a mí también, mamá, pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de beneficiarnos con un negocio que no le va a hacer daño a nadie... Bueno, excepto a los Malfoy.

-¡Esos son los negocios que más me gustan, hermanito! - George había pasado parte de la mañana diseñando el castillo de fuegos artificiales, y su estado de ánimo parecía tan chispeante como las bengalas que habían comprado del día antes. - A ver, cuenta, cuenta qué podemos hacer para agriarles aún más el gesto a esos gil...

-George querido, cuida tu lenguaje mientras mis niñas estén presentes. - lo contuvo con una mirada directa la preciosa mujer que tenía sentada enfrente, y que le había sido presentada a Harry como Fleur, la esposa de Bill. George hizo ademán de morderse la lengua, pero le devolvió la sonrisa a su cuñada.

-Ya hemos hablado esto varias veces, Bill. - intervino Arthur Weasley. - No me empeñaré hasta las cejas para construir una embotelladora cuando hay una que funciona perfectamente en el valle.

-No decías que funcionaba perfectamente cuando Malfoy rechazó nuestro pedido hace dos años, y perdimos el contrato para vender nuestro vino en Kansas. - gruñó Ron.

-No se trata de empeñarnos, papá. – volvió a la carga Bill- Con la nueva situación, y todo lo que la familia de Fleur nos puede enseñar, ha llegado el momento de dar el salto y dejar de depender de los Malfoy. Además, estoy seguro de que otras bodegas se nos unirían. Apuesto a que la señora McGonagall está deseando que alguien la libre de tener que hacer tratos con esa gente.

-Además, así podríamos diversificar la producción, envasar conservas, vender al detalle,... ¡abrir nuestras propias sucursales! - se aceleró George - Inundaremos Estados Unidos de Weasley´s Spirits...

-¿Sólo Estados Unidos? ¡Europa es nuestra!- George y Bill entrechocaron sus copas con Fleur y Ginny, mientras la señora Weasley comenzaba a reír.

-Arthur, me parece que la nueva generación te va a quitar las bodegas de las manos de un momento a otro. - El tío Bilius se rió entre dientes mientras se mojaba el bigote con un oloroso vino dulce.

-Ya veo que todos tienen planes. - Arthur dirigió una mirada circular a su familia, reunida en torno a la mesa, serio como nunca. - Supongo que si pensáis llevarlos a cabo, estaréis rondando por aquí una buena temporada. No me opondré a eso.

Harry cruzó la mirada con Ginny, que se la devolvió, luminosa y esperanzada. Esa era la familia que siempre había querido tener, y estaba seguro de que cuando él se fuera y la farsa se descubriera, no dejarían que Ginny se sintiera desamparada ni despreciada. Aunque él ya no estuviera, ella estaría bien.

**00000 **

A la mañana siguiente, la víspera del 4 de julio, Harry madrugó. Como siempre, las pesadillas lo habían asaltado durante la noche, pero por una vez consiguió no despertarse gritando, sino simplemente sobresaltado; sin embargo, no pudo pararse demasiado a pensar en ello porque al tomar conciencia de dónde estaba se encontró con que Ginny se le había echado encima. Literalmente.

La noche anterior la joven había insistido en que, al estar convaleciente, debía dormir en la cama y no en el suelo. A su vez, Harry se había negado a que ella, embarazada, durmiera en el suelo, de modo que volvieron a compartir la cama. Y a lo largo de la noche, la pelirroja había acabado aferrándose a él como la hiedra a la pared.

Excitado a su pesar, se desanudó de los brazos de la joven, y sigilosamente se deslizó fuera de la cama y de la habitación. Las primeras luces del alba lo atrajeron hacia uno de los balconcitos del pasillo. Apartó las cortinas y entreabrió las contraventanas, desde donde observó la llegada del camión con los trabajadores. Mientras la aún fresca brisa lo relajaba, volvió a quedar sobrecogido por la belleza del amanecer sobre el viñedo, los tonos verdoso y dorados superponiéndose. Tan absorto estaba, que no notó que unas voces se acercaban por el pasillo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se escondió entre las cortinas.

-...quieres que entremos? - una voz melosa e insinuante que no identificó.

-Ahora no, tengo que hacer... ¡Por Dios, mis padres duermen al final del pasillo! - sí reconoció a Ron, siseando nerviosamente. Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un forcejeo, y Harry no pudo evitar asomarse a los cortinajes, para ver cómo la puerta del dormitorio de Ron se cerraba entre un revoloteo de faldas.

Mirando a lado y lado, Harry bajó las escaleras, divertido por la escena de la que acababa de ser testigo involuntario. Al salir, se topó con Hermione, cargada con su eterno maletín. La doctora le sonrió, para enseguida ponerse seria.

-Harry, ¿te apetece dar un paseo? Me gustaría hablar contigo. No, aquí no.- respondió la joven ante el ademán de él. - Creo que necesitamos un lugar más privado.

Y agarrándolo de la mano, tiró de él hacia el edificio de su derecha, que era la bodega.

Desde la ventana de su habitación, George observó extrañado la escena. ¿Qué hacía su muy formal amiga Hermione agarrando de esa forma al marido de su hermana, corriendo a esconderse? Harry le había caído extraordinariamente bien, pero que le dieran de tortas si él no era capaz de oler una intriga a millas de distancia. Y no sería la primera vez que la bodega se utilizaba para citas clandestinas... recordaba aquella vez que Fred y él habían citado al mismo tiempo a sus respectivas citas, y habían terminado escondidos dentro de uno de los toneles.

Definitivamente, aquello olía raro. Mejor averiguar algo antes de que Ginny tuviera que llevarse una sorpresa. Sin pensarlo mucho, sin pedir la ayuda que normalmente exigía, se desplazó con su silla de ruedas hasta la puerta, y al salir coincidió con su hermano Ron, que se sobresaltó al oírlo llamar.

-¿Se te han pegado las sábanas, hermanito? ¿Es que no has aprendido a vestirte tú solito?- Ron enrojeció hasta que sus mejillas igualaron el color de su pelo mientras se remetía apresuradamente la camisa por dentro de los pantalones, rezando mentalmente para que su hermano no notara el olor que Lavender había dejado en su ropa y en su piel. - Tengo que contarte algo para que me ayudes antes de que Ginny se dé cuenta.

-¿Se dé cuenta de qué? - Ron intentó concentrarse en lo que su hermano le decía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a sacar a la fogosa rubia de su dormitorio.

-De que Harry y Hermione se están viendo a escondidas en la bodega. Los acabo de ver entrando allí, agarrados de la mano.

El rostro de Ron pasó sucesivamente del sonrojo a la palidez por las implicaciones de lo que le decía su hermano, y de nuevo al rojo más iracundo de pensar que un extraño pudiera estar jugando a la vez con su hermana y con su... con Hermione. Un sudor frío le empezó a empapar la camisa a la vez que, aturdido, apenas seguía escuchando las palabras de George.

-Probablemente sea una tontería, pero me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto antes de que Ginny, o lo que es aún peor, papá, se huelan algo. ¿Por qué no me ayudas a bajar, y aparecemos como quien no quiere la cosa? Harry dijo que me ayudaría con los cohetes, y mientras tú puedes hablar con Hermione...

¡Oh, desde luego! Hermione y él iban a tener unas palabras.

**00000**

-Dime la verdad, Harry.

La conversación no estaba marchando nada bien. Hermione no se había creído en lo más mínimo las explicaciones que Ginny le diera el día anterior, y así se lo había manifestado. Harry se había puesto nervioso nada más sentir la franca mirada de la joven sobre sí. Intentó disimular limpiándose las gafas, pero ni siquiera en la penumbra de la bodega podía esquivar los inquisitivos ojos castaños que parecían penetrar en sus pensamientos, no dejando ningún rincón de su mente sin conocer.

-Nunca pensé en volver a verte, Harry, pero tú y yo nos llegamos a apreciar, ¿verdad? En el hospital no se finge, las heridas del cuerpo solo son la excusa para tener los sentimientos a flor de piel. Yo te conozco, Harry, y también conozco a Ginny, y sé que hay algo que no nos estáis contando. ¿Por qué? Los Weasley ya han sufrido demasiado para encajar otra decepción...- Hermione le acarició la mandíbula, crispada, con sus finos dedos, y Harry no pudo seguir evitando sus ojos. Decidió afrontarlos, aunque Dios era testigo de que él no podía revelar secretos que no le pertenecían.

-Hermione, yo también te tengo cariño. Nunca se me olvidará cómo me trataste cuando yo necesitaba tanto el afecto y el cuidado de una mano amiga. Pero en nombre de ese cariño, no me pidas por favor que te dé unas explicaciones que no me corresponde a mí dar. Te suplico que, de momento, aceptes mi palabra de que quiero a Ginny y de que deseo lo mejor para ella y su familia. Te prometo que más adelante lo entenderás todo, pero por favor, ahora déjalo estar, ¿de acuerdo? - Harry apretó firmemente las manos dela doctora entre las suyas, intentando transmitirle toda la urgencia que sentía para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas que incomodaran a Ginny.

Y así, tomados de las manos y mirándose fijamente desde una distancia muy escasa, se los encontró Ron cuando llegó a la bodega siguiendo las instrucciones de George y su propio pulso desbocado.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? - si hubiera tenido un bate de beisbol a mano, Ron lo hubiera utilizado para reventarle la cabeza a Harry. Había mañanas que era mejor no levantarse de la cama. Primero Lavender se le había tirado literalmente encima, y de acuerdo, no es que en otra ocasión él no lo hubiera agradecido, pero desde que su descarada ex-compañera de clase había empezado a trabajar en La Madriguera él se había prometido no meterse de nuevo en líos con ella, más que nada por no escuchar la exigencia de su padre de que respetaran el techo familiar.

Cuando por fin había conseguido zafarse de la chica sin más consecuencias que el exceso de temperatura y la ropa desarreglada, George le había empezado a aturdir con sus sospechas. ¿Harry? Bueno, desde luego su entrada en La Madriguera no había sido la más afortunada, pero en realidad él no había visto otra cosa que buena sintonía entre Ginny y él. Le estaba dando una oportunidad para que le cayera bien, y desde luego la forma en que había salvado al pequeño Teddy le había ganado unos cuantos puntos. Sin embargo, que hubiera conocido al difunto profesor Lupin y a Hermione ya empezaba a ser demasiada coincidencia, pero el que mantuviera reuniones secretas con ella definitivamente le molestaba. Ya era bastante frustrante ver cómo Hermione dedicaba sus atenciones su hermano mientras a él lo ignoraba del todo... como lo llevaba ignorando cuatro años, desde la desdichada noche de su graduación.

Pero encontrarlos haciendo manitas ante sus propias narices, bajo el mismo techo que albergaba a su hermana, a sus padres,... era demasiado. Lo iba a aplastar como a un insecto.

La cara de culpabilidad de Harry no ayudó en absoluto a enfriar los ánimos del menor de los varones Weasley. Hermione, aún sin saber los motivos, percibió enseguida la agresividad de Ron, fue la única que supo mantener la calma y, convencida de la sinceridad de Harry, tomó la decisión de darle un margen de tiempo hasta que el secreto que ya estaba segura de que ocultaban Ginny y él pudiera salir a la luz. De modo que se separó del exsoldado y se interpuso en el camino de Ron con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Ron!, contigo quería yo hablar. - Aún no sabía de qué, así que para ganar tiempo lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. La mente del pelirrojo, ya de por sí bastante alterada por el torbellino de acontecimientos de la mañana, cortocircuitó y acabó por entrar en fallo total. Su furia quedó suspendida mientras miraba alternativamente a Hermione y Harry como si fueran dos visitantes del espacio exterior.

-George... necesita tu ayuda, Harry... te espera en el cobertizo...-acertó a balbucear, quedando inmóvil mientras Harry, tras intercambiar una mirada con Hermione, se dirigía al exterior. La muchacha lo encaró sin saber muy bien lo que decir, así que recurrió al tema de conversación más recurrente entre ellos.

-Ron, quiero hablarte de tu hermano. Tienes que hablar con él, porque está a punto...

-¡Basta! - la maraña de sentimientos, dudas y tensión que había ido acumulándose sobre los hombros de Ron acabó por explotar.- ¡No quiero volver a hablar de mis hermanos! ¡De ninguno de ellos! ¡Estoy harto de que todo el mundo me cuente sus problemas! ¿Y mis problemas? ¿Quién me escucha a mí? - agitado, el joven empezó a dar largas zancadas a un lado y a otro, intentando sacar toda la frustración acumulada durante años.

Hermione, aunque alguna vez había llegado a intuir el volcán de emociones que Ron albergaba y que había ido reprimiendo para no dejar sin sostén al resto de su familia, nunca lo había visto así... al menos, no desde la infausta noche de la graduación. Queriendo calmarlo como se calma a un potro a medio domar, se acercó suavemente a él.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¡Nada, hombre, a mí no me pasa nada! Al bueno de Ron nunca le pasa nada, él siempre está ahí para que le gasten bromas y encima ponga buena cara, y siga trabajando como un burro. Ron aguanta lo que le echen. - Furioso y amargado, el joven plantó toda su alta figura justo ante Hermione. - Por no pasarme, hace años que ni siquiera pillo un resfriado para que por lo menos tú vengas a verme ¡a mí!, sólo a mí, para darme un jarabe. A mí nunca me pasa nada.

El punto de orgullo de Hermione se revolvió ante las acusaciones de Ron. Ella siempre se había preocupado mucho por él, solo es que no era fácil tratarlo.

-Ron, creo que te estás alterando demasiado. Si tienes algun problema, me gustaría que me lo dijeras. Yo soy tu amiga...

Ron la miró, desafiante.

-Mi amiga. Claro. Eres mi amiga. Pues bien, amiga mía, te voy a contar lo que me pasa. Me pasa que Ginny está rara, mi padre está insoportable desde que apareció Harry, Bill no quiere saber nada de volver a Las Nubes, y el tío Bilius dice que le duele la rodilla y que va a caer una helada. Me pasa que estoy harto de tener que fingir que no me importa que mamá tenga una foto de todos sus hijos uniformados sobre la chimenea; de todos sus hijos, menos yo, por supuesto, porque yo fui el único al que rechazaron por inútil. Me pasa que si vuelvo a cruzarme en el pueblo con Malfoy y me vuelve a mirar riéndose, le parto la boca. Me pasa que Lavender se mete en mi cuarto cada vez que me descuido, y me pasa que George y tú hacéis muy buena pareja. Me pasa que llevo toda la vida queriendo saber de qué color son tus ojos de verdad, porque yo los veo del mismo color que la miel de caña y el chocolate, pero a lo mejor los veo así porque soy un maldito cegato que no ve nada y que no sabe nada. Y me pasa que a veces creo que los ciegos son los demás, y que no son capaces de verme en absoluto, como si no fuera una persona, sino solo una pieza de un decorado.- La intensidad de sus palabras habían hecho que Ron se acercara cada vez más a Hermione, hasta que solo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros. La respiración agitada de él se superponía a la contenida de ella. Por un momento, se miraron muy fijamente, diciéndolo todo con los ojos Ron, entendiéndolo todo con una mirada Hermione. Y tras unos segundos que parecieron larguísimos, Ron pareció recuperar la tranquilidad, se irguió en toda su altura, y se retiró de la muchacha.

-Eso es lo que me pasa, Hermione.- le dijo, se dio media vuelta y se fue dejándola temblorosa y sonrojada.

00000

No pediré más disculpas por mis retrasos al actualizar... la vida a veces se vuelve más interesante que la ficción, pero al final una siempre vuelve a esos paraísos donde las historias siempre acaban como las planeamos. Gracias a todos los que siguen pasándose por esta historia.


End file.
